Béll Amor
by Aiko Blue
Summary: [Untuk Event the Demi-Runner] Gelombang longitudinal yang merambat pada frekuensi rahasia, menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya, sampai pada telinganya. Lalu memberikan informasi ke otaknya sebagai suara atau bunyi lonceng tak kasat mata./ "Kau mendengarnya, bukan?"


**Spanyol, Agustus 1879**

 **Puerto Rico**

Reyna terus berjalan. Mencoba mengabaikan pemuda pirang di sebelahnya, beberapa senti agak ke belakang yang bertampang menyebalkan.

Reyna sudah cukup kesulitan melepaskan diri dari sang ayah untuk mengunjungi pasar rakyat tanpa kereta kuda atau pengawalan. Reyna juga ingat betapa sulitnya dia berusaha mendapatkan pakaian ala rakyat bisa yang kini dikenakannya. Reyna sudah berjuang begitu banyak demi kesempatan ini. Kesempatan langka untuk berjalan-jalan sore hari di pasar rakyat, tanpa pengawalan, tanpa baju resmi ala bangsawan, tanpa tatanan rambut rumit, dan tanpa kereta kuda. Hanya pakaian bisa, celana panjang, sepatu boot, dan rompi, rambutnya hanya diberi sentuhan kepangan sederhana yang sengaja tidak dibuat terlalu rapi.

Reyna hanya ingin menikmati beberapa jam hidup normal. Tanpa membawa berat nama keluarga dan gelar kehormatan. Berbaur dengan masyarakat, dan menjadi bagian dari mereka. Berjalan dengan santai di antara kerumunan warga. Tak ada yang mengenalinya dengan riasan dan pakaian sederhana seperti ini. Semua orang memandangnya selayaknya gadis biasa, bukan anak dari Julian Ramírez de Arellano.

Seharusnya rencananya berjalan sempurna hari ini. Tapi Octavian merusak segalanya. Pemuda pirang bertubuh kurus itu justru mengekorinya—menjaga, katanya—dengan pakaian bertuik resmi. Memasang wajah pongah bangsawan sambil berjalan dengan dagu terangkat. Belum lagi senjata jenis _revolver_ yang sengaja dibiarkan bertengger angkuh di sekitar ikat pinggangnya. Membuat siapa pun yang sekali memandangnya langsung mahfum bahwa pemuda itu bukan orang biasa.

Reyna menggerutu dalam hati. Semua rencana yang dia persiapkan jauh-jauh hari kini berantakan hanya karena Octavian. Kali lain, ingatkan Reyna untuk mengunci pemuda itu di paviliun agar tidak bisa terus mengekorinya dan berperan layaknya kesatria pelindung.

"Octavian," Panggil Reyna akhirnya. Meraka baru saja melewati seorang wanita paruh baya yang bergidik menjauh begitu Octavian menatapnya dengan mata tajam dan ekspresi kaku.

" _Yes, my Lady."_

Reyna merotasikan bola matanya dramatis. "Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku begitu dan berhenti menggunakan bahasa resmi kali ini saja?"

"Tapi—"

"Ingat." Reyna memperingatkan dengan tegas. "Aku sedang mencoba berbaur dengan masyarakat sore ini, Octavian."

"Tapi, Nona _._ Saya hanya—"

Reyna menoleh untuk memberi tatapan tajam dan galak pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ya, Reyna." Jawab Octavian buru-buru. Sadar bahwa mendebat Reyna bukan hal yang menyehatkan.

"Bagus." Reyna mengangguk kecil. "Boleh aku minta tolong, Octavian?"

Tampak sorot waspada bercampur curiga melintas di kedua manik biru Octavian. Namun pemuda itu cepat-cepat menjawab dengan berwibawa. "Tentu, Reyna."

"Aku haus. Bisa carikan aku minum?" Mata biru Octavian menyipit curiga. Reyna bisa menangkap gelagat pemuda itu yang begitu awas menyimak tiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Reyna. "Maksudku, aku penasaran dengan sebuah toko yang menjual minuman segar di dekat perpustakaan daerah." Reyna berhenti untuk membaca ekspresi di wajah Octavian. Pemuda itu baru saja mendengus angkuh dan tersenyum mengejek pada Reyna. Kilat di matanya jelas bicara; aku tidak akan tertipu.

Tapi Reyna lebih pintar dari Octavian. "Kau tahu perpustakaan yang ku maksud, Octavian?"

Alis Octavian mengernyit kecil. Pemuda itu kini kelihatan sedang berusaha menebak apa rencana Reyna. "Ya, Reyna." Suaranya terdengar ragu. Meski Reyna yakin Octavian tahu betul perpustakaan yang Reyna maksud.

Reyna mengangguk ambat-lambat seolah turut menaruh minat. "Kau tahu, Octavian? Katanya perpustakan itu memiliki koleksi buku yang lumayan lengkap. Beratus-ratus tahun sejak masa kekaisaran Romawi kuno." Reyna memberi jeda. Octavian tampaknya mulai berminat pada topik ini. _Bagus_ , pikir Reyna. Reyna hanya harus berusaha terdengar serius dan tidak kelepasan tersenyum hingga merusak rencananya. "Dan yang aku dengar, jika kau berhasil—entah bagaimana caranya—merayu si petugas perpustakaan, dia bisa memberimu buku-buku dan kitab peninggalan kuno. Salah satunya kitab-kitab terkenal yang berisi ramalan kuno."

Reyna melirik Octavian. Manik biru pemuda itu berbinar-binar tertarik. Meski dia mencoba menyembunyikannya. _Sedikit lagi_ , batin Reyna. Reyna mendesah panjang. "Ah, kalau tidak salah namanya kitab—"

"Kitab Sibylline!" Seru Octavian bersemangat. Lupa akan pakaian resmi yang dipakainya. Lupa akan keberadaannya saat ini. Hingga beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar mereka menghentikan aktivitas sejenak, dan menoleh kompak ke arah Octavian. Reyna tersenyum tipis. Berusaha untuk tidak terlalu larut dalam kemenangan yang belum sepenuhnya bisa kibar bendera.

"Ah, iya kitab Sibylline." Ujar Reyna dramatis.

"Romawi dulu mengkaji kitab-kitab itu ketika terjadi bencana. Kebanyakan—Ah! Maksudku _sebagian_ — orang meyakini bahwa kitab-kitab tersebut terbakar ketika Roma runtuh."

Reyna mengangguk. "Benar. Sebagian orang." Reyna mengucap kata demi kata dengan pendek-pendek untuk memberi intonasi yang jelas.

Mata Octavian berkilauan. "Hanya sebagian orang. Kebanyakan percaya bahwa kitab itu masih ada hingga saat ini!"

Reyna berusaha mengekang antusiasmenya. Rencananya mungkin memang bisa berhasil, tapi dia masih harus meyakinkan Octavian agar melakukan sesuatu yang diinginkannya; menjauh. Reyna berdeham untuk menarik kesadaran Octavian kembali. "Jadi, maukah kau membelikan aku minum di toko dekat perpustakaan itu, Octavian? Tenggorokanku nyaris terbakar karena kering." Ujar Reyna berusaha agar suaranya terdengar serak seolah benar-benar kehausan.

Mata Octavian menyala-nyala. Jelas dia ingin sekali pergi ke perpustakan itu dan mencari obsesi terbesarnya; Kitab Sibylline.

"Ya, Reyna. Aku akan segera pergi ke perpusta—maksudku, aku akua mencari kitab—" Octavian menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Reyna menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum. "Ya, Reyna. Aku akan belikan apa yang kau minta."

" _Muy_ _amable_." Jawab Reyna kalem. Mendelikkan dagunya ke arah salah satu pohon ex yang tumbuh besar di pinggir jalan. "Aku akan menunggu di sana. Kakiku pegal jika harus berjalan sejauh itu. kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

"Tidak, tidak. Tentu tidak, Reyna. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

Reyna menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit. Mempersilahkan Octavian untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekarang. Permisi, Reyna."

Dan dengan membungkuk kecil, Octavian lenyap dimakan khalayak. Meninggalkan Reyna bersama bendera kemenagan dan kebebasan yang berkibar di cakrawala hatinya. Setidaknya, dalam beberapa waktu ke depan, Reyna bisa bebas dari Octavian. Menjalankan kembali rencana semulanya tanpa gangguan.

 **~oo0o0oo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Percy Jackson and the Olympiyans & The Heroes Of Olympus ****Rick Riordan**

 **Maze Runner Trilogy** **James Dashner**

 **.**

 **B** **é** **ll Amor** **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin, dan sarana penyaluran ide gila dalam kepala saya atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oo0o0oo~**

Reyna menarik napas dalam-dalam. Membiarakan aroma segala macam barang-barang pasar rakyat juga makanan-makanan yang dijual di sekitarnya memenuhi paru-parunya. Diterbangkan bersama angin dalam kamuflase musim panas. Reyna tersenyum tipis, memulai langkah pertamanya ke tengah masyarakat sebagai gadis biasa.

Tujuan pertama Reyna adalah mengunjungi Hedge. Laki-laki tua bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi yang Reyna percayakan sebagai pandai besi senjata-senjata favoritnya. Pondok Hedge tidak jauh dari pasar. Tepat berada di ujung jalan setapak, pondok sederhana dengan atap pendek-miring yang nyaris ambruk. Reyna menyempatkan diri ke sana untuk mengambil salah satu senjata favoritnya yang memang sengaja dia titipkan pada pria tua itu. Hedge hanya memberinya senyum penuh arti ketika melihat salah satu gadis Ramírez de Arellano datang padanya. Pria itu kemudian menyerahkan sebilah pedang runcing dengan beberapa riasan safir dan ruby pada gagangnya kepada Reyna. Reyna menerimanya dengan mata berbinar. Berterima kasih, dan meninggalkan beberapa keping uang di atas meja Hedge sebagai penyumpal mulut agar kejadian ini tak sampai bocor ke telinga ayahnya.

Reyna berjalan menjauh dari pemukiman. Meski sepasang telinganya samar-samar masih bisa menangkap gelombang bunyi riuh redam keramaian pasar rakyat. Reyna terus berjalan, menembus lahan kosong yang dengan hamparan rumput hijau dan bunga-bunga liar. Terisolir seperti taman rahasia yang dikelililngi pohon-pohon tinggi. Aroma rerumputan dan harum belukar yang mengeluarkan wangi memabukkan memenuhi paru-parunya. Panas sisa matahari menembus pakaiannya, memberinya rasa hangat yang nyaris tak pernah ditemukan dalam kokohnya perlindungan tembok beton _manssion_ sang ayah.

Reyna berhenti di tengah padang rumput. Menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Selanjutnya, dengan begitu penuh dedikasi, Reyna mengeluarkan pedangnya perlahan. Menarik bilah senjata itu hingga berkilat sempurna memantulkan bayangan wajahnya. Ujungnya yang runcing membelokkan cahaya surya. Sekilas tampak seperti satu bintang sengaja ditancapkan di sana.

Reyna mulai menari bersama pedangnya. Membelah udara. Memecah sunyi dengan suara logam menembus angin. Melompat, berputar, menusuk. Bermanuver di tengah udara. Berduel dengan musuh yang semu. Membugkuk, bersalto, lalu menikam udara berkali-kali.

" _Perd_ _ó_ _n_ _—_ _"_

Satu suara di arah jam tujuh. Reyna bergerak cepat. Berputar, dan mengarahkan ujung senjatanya tepat ke sumber suara.

"Whoa!" Seorang pemuda berdiri di sana. Nyaris, tipis saja, sebelum pedang Reyna mengiris nadi di lehernya. Kedua tanggannya terbuka kosong—tanpa senjata— terangkat tepat di sebelah rahang tegasnya. Menyatakan secara non lisan bahwa dia datang dengan itikad damai dan baik-baik. Ujung pedang Reyna sudah menyentuh kulit pemuda itu. Meski demikian, pemuda itu terlihat tidak panik dan justru menyeringai tipis. "Tenang, aku bukan orang jahat. Sumpah demi Christoper Colombus."

Reyna menurunkan pedangnya perlahan sambil memincingkan mata mengamati sosok itu. Pemuda itu kelihatannya seusia dengannya. Berkat tubuhnya yang tinggi dan jaringan otot yang cukup terisi, serta warna kulit kecoklatannya, dia kelihatan seperti anak dari seorang pandai besi. Pakaiannya tampak sederhana, jauh dari mewah, namun juga tidak jelek. Hanya celana panjang, sepatu tali, dan kemeja lengan panjang yang sengaja digulung sampai batas siku. Namun urat pelipis Reyna berkerut dalam begitu fokusnya terkunci pada mata berbentuk bulan sabit dengan manik sekelam obsidian pemuda itu.

"Kau.." Reyna ragu-ragu. Teringat pelajaran etika seputar tak pantasnya membahas rumpun dengan orang yang baru ditemui.

Pemuda itu tersenyum miring. Kelihatan sudah tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala Reyna. "Benar." Sahutnya pendek. "Aku orang Asia. Namaku Minho." Ujarnya seolah telah bosan mengucapkan hal itu.

Pedang Reyna telah tersingkir sepenuhnya. Tak lagi jadi ancaman mematikan bagi pemuda Asia yang mengaku bernama Minho itu. Reyna mengangguk kecil. Sementara Minho bergerak mengusap lehernya yang nyaris terlepas dengan tangan kirinya lalu tersenyum kepada Reyna. Tipe senyum sarkastik yang tak pernah didapat Reyna selain dari Hylla.

"Kau piawai bertarung." Kalimat itu lebih ke pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan. "Siapa namamu?"

Reyna mengeryitkan alis. Cara Minho memperkenalkan diri dan menanyakan namanya bukanlah seperti yang sering ditemui Reyna dalam kehidupanya selama ini. Jauh dari kata sopan dan elegan, menurut Reyna. Peringainya seperti seorang jiwa yang bebas dan hidup berdasarkan prinsipnya sendiri.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Dan Minho tahu gadis itu sedang mencoba membaca pikirannya. Gadis itu kelihatan seusia, atau mungkin sedikit lebih muda darinya. Rambutnya hitam mengilap seperti batu vulkanik, dikepang satu dan disampirkan ke sebelah bahunya. Dia memiliki postur petarung pedang—rileks, tapi waspada, seolah-olah siap beraksi kapan saja. Sorot matanya tampak dingin dan tajam. Bentuk matanya setengah purnama dengan manik obsidian kembar yang mengisi rongga itu. Kulitnya yang putih tampak sedikit pucat seperti jarang terkena sinar matahari.

"Reyna."

Satu alis Minho terangkat. Cara bicara Reyna tegas dan jelas. Pelan namun tersampaikan dengan begitu sempurna. Minho punya firasat Reyna bukan gadis biasa. Sorot matanya, caranya berdiri, postur tubuhnya. Sepandai apapun Reyna mencoba berkamuflase dalam balutan pakaian sederhana, dan bahkan tidak mau repot menyebutkan dan menyombongkan nama marganya. Minho tetap bisa menebak ada darah bangsawan mengalir dalam diri gadis itu.

"Aku mengganggu waktu latihanmu?"

Reyna mencoba mencerna pertanyaan itu baik-baik. Menganalisa jikalau ada maksud tersembunyi di dalamnya. Namun Reyna tak menemukan apa-apa. Gaya bicara pemuda itu terdangar santai seperti dengan teman sebaya namun tetap memiliki pemilihan kata yang berbeda dengan rakyat pada umumnya. Reyna bisa menebak Minho mungkin berasal dari golongan terpelajar.

"Tidak." Jawab Reyna pendek, mengulum senyum kecil yang bagi Minho terlihat kaku. Reyna kemudian menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Membiarkan bilah senjata itu tersimpan menggantung di antara ikat pinggangnya.

"Kau seorang petarung pedang?" Tanya Minho lagi. Mencoba mencari topik yang menarik minat Reyna lebih jauh.

Reyna tersenyum simpul. Lalu menyibakkan rambut ke belakang telinganya. "Bukan," Jawabnya singkat. "hanya tertarik."

Satu alis Minho terangkat lagi. Jarang sekali dia temui gadis yang tertarik pada seni bela diri kuno seperti ini. "Kau kelihatan cocok jadi _Musketeer._ " Komentar Minho ringan. Satu senyum terukir geli di bibirnya.

Reyna tergoda untuk menyerukan; _Itu cita-citaku!_ Dulu sekali, sebelum Reyna benar-benar sadar dan paham siapa ayahnya dan berasal dari keluarga macam apa dia terlahir. Reyna sudah terpesona pada _Musketeer_. Reyna kecil memimpikan dirinya menjadi seorang _Musketeer._ Membawa pedang runcing ke mana-mana untuk melindungi keluarga kerajaan. Berdiri bagai tameng yang menari membelah udara dengan ujung senjata yang berkilat di bawah cahaya.

"Haruskah aku mencobanya?" Tanya Reyna mencoba lebih santai. Kesempatan untuk bicara dengan orang selain lingkup bangsawan sangat langka untuknya. Dan Minho kelihatannya tidak terlalu buruk jadi teman ngobrol.

Minho menyeringai lebar. Kedua mata bulan sabitnya berkilat jail namun bersahabat. Santai, namun tidak liar. " _S_ _í_." Minho mengangguk. "Kau lumayan pantas dapat apresiasi lebih atas kemampuanmu." Puji Minho, namun tak terdengar menjilat. Lebih seperti kesan hangat yang diungkapkan dengan gerling jenaka. Jika digali lebih dalam, Reyna bisa menemukan unsur meledek pada kalimat itu. Tapi entah mengapa, Reyna tidak merasa tersinggung. Sebaliknya dia justru tertawa lembut.

"Terima kasih, Minho. Tapi, aku tidak menginginkan perhatian."

Untuk yang satu itu, Minho bisa paham. Mungkin dia dan Reyna memang sangat berbeda. Namun Minho memahami seperti apa risihnya ketika perhatian banyak orang tertuju padamu. Tinggal di tanah asing sejak usianya baru menginjak dua belas tahun. Menjadi golongan terpelajar muda yang mengenyam pendidikan jauh dari tanah kelahiran. Kepandaian dan otaknya yang bisa dibilang cemerlang kerap kali mengantarkan Minho pada beberapa tempat yang mengelukan namanya sebagai perhatian tersendiri di kalangan pelajar. Belum lagi orang-orang juga tertarik karena Minho berasal dari rumpun yang berbeda dengan mereka.

" _Comprendo_." Sahut Minho. Anggukan kecil diberikannya besama dengan senyum miring. Reyna kelihatannya sedikit terkejut atas persetujuan Minho. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan bibir terkatup rapat, namun sorot matanya minta penjelasan. Minho terkekeh kecil. "Aku mengerti, Reyna. Aku adalah keturunan Asia yang tingal di Spanyol dalam usia yang masih belia, dan sudah fasih berbahasa Spanyol. Orang-orang kerap memandangiku dengan penasaran seolah aku ini alien _. No lo quiero_. Mungkin perasaan kita hampir mirip."

Reyna kelihatan berpikir sebentar. Tapi kemudian gadis itu memiringkan kepala sedikit, dan tersenyum sambil mendelikkan bahu. "Mungkin memang begitu." Komentarnya ringan. Tepat setelahnya delapan ekor burung melintas sepuluh meter di atas kepala keduanya, membentuk formasi terbang yang unik, memberi bayang-bayang gelap sekilas, lalu pergi, terbang jauh ke utara.

"Terkadang," Ujar Minho. "aku heran melihat banyak sekali orang yang mengatakan, Oh, aku ingin terkenal! Rasanya pasti menakjubkan sekali!" Ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, mengundang sudut kedua bibir Reyna untuk berkedut geli.

"Tapi, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana ketenaran itu sesungguhnya." Lanjut Reyna. Reyna sudah melihat betapa keterkenalan dan tanggung jawab besar telah membebani ayahnya. Dan kalau boleh memilih, Reyna sama sekali tidak menginginkan itu.

"Benar." Minho mengangguk sepakat. "Meskipun," Katanya sambil menatap mata Reyna lurus-lurus. "agak aneh rasanya mendapati bangsawan sepertimu tidak menginginkan ketenaran."

Reyna merapatkan bibir. Ekspresi di wajahya tampak naik waspada, meski hanya sekilas. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Minho tertawa ringan. "Anggap saja aku ini seorang peramal." Reyna memandanginya dengan tatapan menuntut yang membuat Minho geli. "Jangan menatapku begitu." Minho mengibaskan satu tangnnya di depan wajah Reyna ringan. Lalu menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangan dalam satu gerak ringan ke belakang kepala.

Reyna menghela napas kecil. "Kau pasti datang dari golongan terpelajar." Reyna mengamati Minho dari atas ke bawah, kemudian kembali ke mata sipitnya. "Dilihat dari usiamu yang masih muda, semestinya kau cukup pandai hingga bisa berlayar jauh dari tanah Asia sampai ke mari."

 _Semestinya_. Minho mendengus. Jelas ada nada menyindir dalam kalimat Reyna barusan. Tusukan kecil ala lidah bangsawan yang beberapa kali didapatnya saat bertemu dengan anak-anak sombong berdarah biru ketika Minho diminta adu kemampuan dengan mereka. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Anggap saja aku ini seorang peramal. Sama sepertimu."

"Membalik keadaan, eh?" Sindir Minho.

Reyna menyibakkan helai batu vulkaniknya ke belakang telinga. "Aku bosan dengan kata peramal, meramal, dan sejenisnya." Ujar Reyna sambil mendelikkan bahu. Dia jadi teringat Octavian karena Minho menyinggung peramal. Reyna punya hasrat kuat untuk berharap semoga pemuda itu sungguh menemukan kitab Sibylline dan tidak kembali lagi selama-lamanya.

"Kenapa?" Kali ini, Minho yang menuntut penjelasan.

Reyna memberinya senyum simpul. "Aku punya seorang kenalan yang terobsesi setengah mati pada ramalan-ramalan kuno."

"Begitu?"

Kedua bahu Reyna naik kompak dalam gerak ringan. Kemudian gadis itu melanjutkan. "Dia ingin sekali menjadi seorang Augur." Reyna kelihatannya tidak terlalu antusias membahas topik ini. Minho bisa melihat kilat-kilat tak suka juga raut jengkel yang samar dari mata dan ekspresi di wajah Reyna.

Minho terkekeh ringan. "Biar ku tebak, sepertinya kau—"

"Octavian!"

Minho tersentak kecil. Reyna memotong kalimat Minho dengan satu teriakan yang cukup keras. Matanya membelalak lebar menanap sesuatu di balik punggung Minho. Satu tangan gadis itu terangkat naik seolah sedang meminta sesorang menghentikan apapun aktivitas yang sedang atau berniat dilakukannya. Reflek, Minho ikut menoleh ke belakang. Mengernyit begitu mendapati beberapa meter diri posisinya kini berdiri seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi kurus, dengan rambut pirang mencolok, berpakaiaan resmi, menodongkan ujung senjata api tipe _revolver_ tepat ke kepalanya. Meski dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Minho berani bertaruh, seandainya Reyna tidak tepat waktu. Peluru dalam senjata itu kini sudah bersarang di otak Minho.

" _Lady_ , Anda tidak apa-apa? Tolong—"

"Octavian, turunkan senjatamu." Suara Reyna terdengar tajam dan sarat akan perintah yang absolut.

"Tapi—"

"Octavian." Reyna melemparkan tatapan galak kepadanya.

Minho bisa melihat pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Octavian itu menggerutu tidak setuju, namun tetap menuruti perintah Reyna. Sesaat, mata mereka bertemu. Dan Octavian sama sekali tidak berusaha meyembunyikan pandangan benci, curiga, dan meremehkan kepada Minho. Padahal tubuh pemuda pirang itu kalah jauh darinya. Minho yakin, jika tanpa senjata, Octavian mungkin takkan berani melawannya.

Reyna menghela napas berat. Selesai sudah acara main-main dan rekreasinya hari ini. Kembali melihat wajah Octavian adalah gambaran nyata baginya wahwa Reyna akan kembali pulang ke rumah. Menjadi anak dari seorang Julian Ramírez de Arellano yang tidak bisa bebas berkeliaran begitu saja.

Namun, sesaat sebelum benar-benar pergi, Reyna memilih untuk menyempatkan diri menoleh ke arah Minho, tersenyum tipis pada pemuda Asia itu, dan mengatakan, " _Mucho gusto_." dengan sopan selayaknya yang dipelajarinya dari sang ayah.

Mata Minho melebar singkat. Meski kalimat barusan terdengar terlalu sopan di telinganya. Namun, cara Reyna melafalkannya begitu luwes, elegan, dan hangat. Sesaat, Minho merasakan angin bertiup dari kejauhan menembus tubuhnya. Telinganya menangkap denting lonceng dari tempat yang begitu jauh. Tapi anehnya, suara lonceng itu bergetar merambat dalam pembuluh darahnya. Minho berbalik cepat, Reyna sudah tiga langkah di depannya.

"Reyna."

Panggilan itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, membuat Reyna berbalik cepat. Hanya untuk mendapati Minho tersenyum lebar padanya hingga kedua mata sipit pemuda itu semankin mengecil. Tampak hanya seperti segaris lengkung busur panah mini.

" _Adi_ _ó_ _s_."

Satu kata. Sepersekian sekon setelah kata itu terucap. Reyna bisa menangkap suara loceng dipukul keras. Bunyi yang memenuhi ruang dengarnya, adanya gelombang yang merambat sepanjang aterinya dihasilkan dari benturan kedua logam tak kasat mata di dalam jantungnya.

Lonceng tak kasat mata itu berbunnyi lagi. Gelombang yang merambat. Memenuhi udara di sekitar keduanya.

Seperti gerak yang terencana, kedua pasang mata berwarna senada itu saling menatap. Mengangguk tanpa gerak. Berjanji tanpa suara. Bahwa mereka akan bertemu kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Julian Ramírez de Arellano duduk di kursinya. Dengan satu meja panjang besar tepat di hadapannya. Tersaji segala hidangan mewah menggugah selera. Pria paruh baya itu mengamati hilir mudik para pelayan yang sibuk lalu-lalang menatap hidangan di atas meja. Memastikan semua yang tersaji dalam keadaan sempurna. Julian menghela napas. Kursi lain yang mengelilingi meja makan itu masih kosong. Diliriknya arloji antik dengan bandul besar di sudut ruangan. Lima menit menuju waktu makan malam. Seharusnya sang anak sudah duduk manis di kursinya.

"Di mana Reyna?" Pria Ramírez de Arellano itu bertanya. Tidak dikhususkan untuk salah satu pelayannya saja. Melainkan siapa pun yang cukup mampu mendengar dan berani menjawabnya.

Satu pelayan wanita yang sedang menuang air menghentikan aktivitasnya, menunduk dan mengambil langkah lebih dekat dengannya. Membungkukkan badan sopan, dan menjawab dengan suara rendah namun intonasi yang jelas. "Maaf, _Lord_. Kami sudah mencoba mengetuk pintu kamarnya berkali-kali. Akan tetapi, tidak ada jawaban."

Julian menghela napas. Memijat pelipisnya, dan melambaikan tangannya sekilas. Isyarat bahwa sang pelayan boleh pergi. Ditatapanya kursi kosong yang seharusnya sudah terisi itu dengan pandangan bosan. Lalu matanya kembali bergulir ke arah arloji di sudut ruangan. Kurang dari satu menit lagi waktu makan malam tiba. Semua pelayan juga sudah kembali ke dapur, kecuali tiga yang mundur menyingkir hingga hampir menempel tembok, bersiap jika ada hal-hal yang diinginkan majikan mereka. Meja telah terisi penuh. Tatanannya rapi dan sempurnya, begitu pula lilin-lilin yang sudah dinyalakan. Menambah kesan elegan dan mewah suasana meja makan itu.

Julian menegakkan duduknya. Lima belas detik lagi, seharusnya sang putri paham bahwa terlambat bukanlah hal yang pantas dilakukan oleh para bangsawan—

"Hai, Papa."

—bagus. Tepat waktu. Terlalu tepat. Mepet boleh dibilang.

Julian memandang gadis cantik yang mengambil tempat duduk di kursi yang semula kosong. Wajah gadis tampak berseri-seri, seolah tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Julian menatap anak gadisnya dengan tajam, lalu berdeham kecil untuk mengambil perhatian.

Reyna menoleh dengan tatapan menunggu. Julian tidak menjawab. Hanya memberi tatapan penuh arti kepada putrinya.

"Aku tidak terlambat, bukan?" Tanya Reyna akhirnya. Menggerling ke arah arloji di sudut ruangan untuk memastikan keakuratannya. "Aku datang tepat waktu."

"Terlalu tepat waktu." Koreksi Julian.

Reyna meringis kecil dan menundukkan kelapa. Menghindari tatapan sang ayah yang kelihatan bosan dengan kebiasaan buruk putrinya. Julian menghela napas lagi, menyerah pada akhirnya. Menghadapi putri kesayangannya yang mulai beranjak dewasa terkadang lebih rumit dibanding segudang pekerjaan sebegai seorang _Marquess_.

Bibir Reyna menukik manis. Merasa lagi-lagi memenangkan perang kecil bersama sang ayah. Gadis bangsawan itu kemudian mulai sibuk memasang serbetnya.

"Tunggu."

Gerakan Reyna terhenti. Reyna kembali menoleh kembali ke arah laki-laki tampan berusia empat setengah dasawarsa itu.

"Dilarang memabawa senjata ke meja makan. Aku rasa kau seharusnya mengingat itu."

"Oh," Reyna tersentak kecil, lalu melepas pedang yang tersemat di pinggangnya. Memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk membawanya pergi. Setelah itu kembali duduk dengan posisi siap menyantap makan malam. Dalam hati menggerutu sebal atas kecerobohannya yang lupa meletakkan senjatanya sebelum menuju meja makan.

"Itu juga berlaku untuk senjata yang satu lagi, Reyna."

Reyna mengerjapkan mata. Menatap Julian bingung.

"Singkirkan belati itu dari pinggangmu."

Reyna menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil, lalu mencabut belatinya. Memanggil satu pelayan untuk membawa senjata bersepuh emas itu pergi. Julian tampak puas berhasil melucuti senjata dari anak gadisnya.

"Dari mana?" Tanya Julian hati-hati sambil memasang serbetnya.

"Kelas minum teh, tentu saja." Jawab Reyna riang.

Julian mendengus kecil. "Apa kelas minum teh bisa membuat noda jelaga mencoreg pipimu seperti itu, Reyna?"

Reyna membebelak singkat. Kemudian mengusap pipinya dengan punggung tangan. Setelahnya memasang cengiran serba salah kepada sang ayah.

Julian menghela napas. "Jadi?" Julian menuntut.

Reyna menarik napas perlahan, menatap lurus ke bola mata tajam sang ayah. Tersenyum tipis dan menjawab dengan tenang. "Kelas dansa, Papa. Sepertinya noda itu datang dari keping hitam yang sudah berusia cukup tua."

Julian mendengus lagi. "Apa kelas dansa bila membuat daun kering menempel di rambutmu, Reyna?" Julian melayangkan satu tanggannya untuk mengambil serpihan daun kering yang menempel di rambut hitam putrinya. Menunjukkannya kepada Reyna yang tampak salah tingkah, lalu meniupnya asal ke udara. "Dan apa kau berdansa dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Reyna tidak menjawab.

"Maaf, Papa." Gadis itu memohon. Menunduk dalam dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan, yang Julian sendiri yakin hanya dibuat-buat.

Julian menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir. Seingatnya dia selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk anak gadisnya. Memanggil guru-guru terbaik untuk mengajari mereka. Memberi segala macam les kepribadian, dansa, minum teh, musik, dan lain sebagainya. Lalu kenapa bukannya menjadi gadis bangsawan yang anggun, anak gadisnya justu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang tertarik seni bela diri seolah dibesarkan sebagai kesatria?

Julian memandang Reyna lekat-lekat. Sebersit kekhawatiran menyelinap, menyusup masuk, menggerogoti tameng pertahannannya. Meluluhlantakkan semua keberaniannya, menggantinya dengan kecemasan tak berdaya. Semua rasa kasih sayangnya perlahan mulai menjelma menjadi pagar besi posesif yang mengurung Reyna. Julian sadar akan hal itu. Tapi semua itu dilakukannya semata-mata untuk meindungi Reyna. Julian tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Tidak lagi. Kepergian sang istri adalah tinju telak untuknya. Lalu Hylla, merenggut separuh jiwanya. Julian yakin dia pasti mati jika harus kehilangan Reyna juga.

"Jangan lagi, Reyna. Hylla yang terakhir, jangan kau juga."

Reyna membeku di tempatnya. _Sorot luka dan kecemasan itu lagi,_ batin Reyna. Perasaan rumit tak terdefinisikan yang menghiasi suara sang ayah. Ketika nama itu disebut, Reyna bisa merasakan tengkuknya ditiupi salju. Di bawah meja, telapak tangan Reyna terkepal tanpa sadar. Seperti biasa, Hylla adalah topik yang terombang-ambing di antara mereka bagaikan pistol berpeluru—mematikan, mudah diraih, mustahil diabaikan.

Reyna tidak berani bicara. Kata-kata sang ayah seolah memantul ke ruang tak merasa ada di meja makan. Reyna tersedot masuk kedalam pusaran ruang waktu tak bernama. Hanya dia sendirian di dalam ruang hampa itu, berpusar dalam kenangan dan potongan memori. Rekaman ingatan-ingatan seputar Hylla kembali menggaung di benak Reyna.

Reyna tahu, selalu tahu, bahwa untuk selamanya mata sang ayah akan memandangnya sebagai bayangan sang kakak semata. Memenjarakannya bersama ilusi kasih sayang dan penyesalan atas apa yang menimpa Hylla.

"Sudahlah," Julian mendesah. "Kita mulai makan malamnya sekarang."

Reyna memandang sang ayah tak percaya. Sorot luka dan kecemasan itu menghilang dari mata sang ayah. Lenyap bersama emosi tak terbaca. Tapi Reyna tahu, perasaan itu belum pergi. Perasaan itu tidak pernah pergi. Reyna mengecap kembali getir dalam ludahnya. Mencoba menata kembali emosinya, dan mengangkat kepala. Menatap sang ayah lurus di manik mata yang terlihat selalu penuh percaya diri, namun menyembunyikan beragam rahasia.

Reyna memberi Julian senyum. Kecil, namun tulus adanya. " _Te queiro, Papa_."

Penuturan lembut putrinya membuat pupil Julian melebar selama beberapa detik. Suara itu terdengar pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan, namun Julian dapat mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas. Begitu jelas, karena Reyna hanya menunjukkan kalimat ajaib itu untuknya seorang. Julian beku sesaat, mendengus geli, dan tersenyum hangat. Perdebatan kecil di meja makan keluarga Ramírez de Arellano malam itu diakhiri dengan Julian yang tak bisa berhenti tersenyum seperti remaja labil yang baru dapat pacar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Palac** **i** **o de Madrid**

Reyna sudah nyaris terjatuh dalam mimpi ketika kereta kuda berhenti. Gadis itu menampar paksa kesadarannya yang sudah diambang batas dua dunia. Menegakkan duduknya, mengambil napas panjang, dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Kita sampai." Senyum menukik miring di bibir tipis Octavian.

Pintu merah kecil berkilauan emas itu terbuka, menampilkan tak kurang dari dua sosok pria berseragam resmi berdiri sopan menyambut Reyna. Octavian turun lebih dulu, mengambil posisi siap mendampingi Reyna dengan gaya gagah yang berlebihan. Reyna mendengus kecil, rok panjangnya sedikit diangkat, mempermudah Reyna melangkah ke luar. Octavian mengulurkan satu tangannya kepada Reyna. Tapi Reyna hanya memandanginya dengan datar, dan bergerak turun sendiri, tak menyambut tangan yang terulur padanya. Octavian, seperti biasa, melempar reaksi senyum kecutnya.

Reyna menatap jalan lebar yang diapit oleh taman luas di depannya. Lebih jauh lagi, Reyna bisa melihat bangunan megah dengan pilar marmer memukau. Kesombongan monarki tercermin jelas dari bangunan itu. Istana yang masih kental akan unsur Roma itu lagi-lagi memukaunya. Reyna menyapukan pandangannya ke bangunan megah itu. Terkagum-kagum akan taman berteras, air mancur, jalan berubin yang berliku-liku, serta vila putih cemerlang.

 _Sedang apa aku di sini?_ Tanya Reyna pada diri sendiri. _Ah, undangan_.

Reyna memberi anggukan kecil begitu pria yang menyambutnya mempersilahkannya berjalan. Octavian mengambil satu langkah di belakang Reyna, tidak terlalu dekat, namun juga tidak bisa dibilang jauh. Hak sepatu Reyna beradu dengan jalan yang dipijaknya. Menciptakan bunyi kecil yang terdengar jauh. Samar-samar kicau burung menyapanya dari balik pucuk-pucuk pohon tinggi yang berdiri kokoh di beberapa sudut.

Hari ini, keluarga kerajaan mengundangnya serta beberapa remaja bangsawan lain dalam jamuan minum teh disusul makan tahu undangan itu hanya kiasan semata. Nantinya, ia akan bertemu beberapa remaja yang kira-kira tak jauh berbeda usia dengannya duduk mengelilingi meja besar dengan segala pernik _afternoon tea._ Mereka biasanya akan saling bertukar cerita. Menyombongkan diri pernah ke belahan bumi mana saja. Menceritakan dengan bangga betapa indahnya pesta dansa di sini dan di sana. Reyna tidak tahu harus meanggap mereka apa. Secara usia dan kesetaraan kelas sosial mungkin mereka cocok jadi teman. Namun Reyna tak bisa bersikap naif, dia tahu anak-anak itu bisa jadi singan dan musuh terberatnya di kelak kemudian hari. Dalam sejarah bangsawan, kau tak kan pernah punya teman sejati.

Salah satu pria yang mengiring mereka berbisik di telinga Octavian ketika mereka hampir memasuki area timur istana, tempat yang dijanjikan. Reyna melihat Octavian mengernyitkan wajah tampak tak suka, tapi kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Maaf, Nona, saya hanya bisa menemani Anda sampai di sini."

Renya menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum. "Tentu, Octavian." Sahut Reyna kalem. "Kau boleh menungguku sambil berkeliling istana, mungkin?"

Octavian mengangguk kecil, meski bibir tipisnya tampak bergetar menggerutu, namun pemuda pirang itu tetap berbalik menjauh. Lima belas menit berjalan, dan Reyna telah sampai di sebuah ruangan besar yang telah didesain sedemikan rupa hingga tampak hangat dan juga menawan. Beberapa bangsawan muda lainnya telah duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Reyna berdiri diam di tepi kusen pintu yang ditutupi beledu merah.

Seorang penjaga mendekat padanya dan berbisik. "Maaf, nama anda, Nona?"

"Reyna Avila Ramírez de Arellano."

Sang penjaga mengangguk kecil, dan berdiri tegap menyuarakan dengan lantang. " _Señorita_ Reyna Avila Ramírez de Arellano tiba."

Semua pasang mata di dalam ruangan itu serentak menoleh ke arahnya. Memberi anggukan sopan, dan senyum tipis ala bangsawan. Reyna mengangguk membalasnya, lalu berjalan masuk, bergabung dengan _teman-temannya_.

"Kabar baik, Reyna?" Pertanyaan itu menyambutnya begitu Reyna mennganbil posisi duduk di salah satu kursi yang telah disediakan. Reyna menoleh ke sumber suara. Perseus, atau Percy, menatapnya dengan mata hijau pirus memukau yang tampak berkilat jenaka. Satu seringai jail terpoles di bibirnya. Reyna memberi Percy senyum tipis. Percy adalah bangsawan yang berbeda dari kebanyakan karena seringkali bertindak konyol, namun Reyna tahu Percy itu berbahaya, jangan pernah meremehkannya.

" _Estoy bien_." Sahut Reyna pendek. "Kau sendiri? Ku dengar dekat-dekat ini kau akan melangsungkan upacara pertunangan."

"Ternyata aku sepopular itu, ya?"

Reyna tergoda untuk memutar bola matanya, tapi berhasil ia tahan karena hal itu tidak dibolehkan. "Jadi akhirnya kau berhasil merayu ayahmu untuk merestui hubunganmu dengan putri dari Athena itu?"

Satu alis Percy terangkat sedikit, pemuda itu tersenyum miring. "Namanya Annabeth." Kata Percy setengah berbisik. Pemuda itu kemudian memajukan kepalanya seolah berusaha menyampaikan informasi yang begitu rahasia. "Ayahku dan ibunya memang sedikit tidak akur. Tapi aku justru meanggap itu sebagai rintangan cinta yang harus ku hadapi."

Reyna mendengus. Dan itu rupanya menjadi akhir dari obrolan ringan di antara dirinya dengan Percy. Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang mereka tempati, dari gerak-gerik para penjaga pun sudah tertebak bahwa yang berdiri di tepi kusen itu adalah salah satu keluarga kerajaan. Semua orang serentak berdiri, membiarkan pemuda berdarah kerajaan itu masuk dengan alunan hormat. Pemuda itu meangkat tangannya singkat, lalu mempersilahkan Reyna dan yang lainnya duduk kembali.

Sekali lihat pun, semua pasang mata akan langsung terpesona pada pemuda itu. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Kulitnya putih dan tampak bersinar. Aura keperkasaan memancar kuat dari sosoknya. Matanya biru terang memukau. Rambutnya yang pirang keemasan memantulkan kemilau cahaya dengan begitu sempurna.

"Oh, Kristus.. dia tampan sekali." Reyna bisa mendengar bisikan dan desahan memuja itu dari seorang gadis bangsawan yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

 _Jason Grace d'Jupiter el Max_ _i_ _muso la Opt_ _i_ _muso_. Nama yang unik itu melekat kuat dalam ingatan Reyna.

Jason berdeham kecil untuk meminta perhatian. Semua pasang mata kini mengarah tepat ke sapasang manik biru cemaelang pemuda itu. Senyum kecil nan memukau terlukis sempurna di bibir tipisnya yang terdapat satu bekas luka unik. Menurut kabar burung yang beredar, bekas luka itu didapatnya sejak kecil ketika mencoba menggingit mahkota sang ayah.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih, karena kalian telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk memenuhi undanganku." Jason mengucapkannya seperti membaca hasil putusan Raja. "Kali ini, pertemuan kita akan sedikit berbeda. Bukan hanya golongan bangsawan saja yang akan mengisi meja ini, melainkan kita juga diberi kesempatan emas untuk duduk satu meja dengan teman-teman kita yang lain."

Jika Jason sengaja mengundang rasa penasaran semua orang. Maka dia berhasil.

"Teman-teman yang terhormat, kuperkenalkan dengan bangga kepada kalian, teman-teman kita yang dihormati atas kecakapan otaknya."

Jason menepukkan tangannya sekali seolah menangkap nyamuk. Dan dari balik kusen pintu muncul tiga orang pemuda berpakaian resmi yang berdiri agak canggung. Menunduk sopan dan memberi senyum hormat kepada semua yang duduk mengelilingi meja.

"Masuklah." Jason mempersilahkan dengan ramah.

Mata-mata bangsawan itu menatap tiga pemuda asing yang berjalan mendekat dan masing-masing mengambil posisi di kursi yang masih kosong. Mata-mata arogan itu tak lepas mengamati. Memberi pandangan respek enggan kepada ketiganya.

 _Minho_. Reyna menyebut nama itu dalam benaknya. Salah satu dari tiga pemuda non-bangsawan yang mengisi meja itu adalah Minho. Pemuda Asia yang hampir putus kepalanya di tangan Reyna beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sebelumnya Reyna memang sempat tak mengenali pemuda itu, beruntung mata sipit itu menjadi ciri yang begitu subjektif hingga mudah dikenali. Minho yang duduk di bangku bersebrangan dengan Reyna hari ini adalah Minho yang jauh berbeda dengan yang ditemui Reyna saban hari lalu. Pemuda itu berpakaian tuik resmi ala bangsawan, dari ujung sepatu hingga ujung rambutnya ditata sedemikan rapi hingga meningkatkan taraf pandangan orang lain terhadapnya. Manik obsidian Reyna tak lepas mengamati. Seolah tersadar akan tatapan Reyna, Minho mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tepat ke arah Reyna. Membuat kedua pasang obsidian sabit dan setengah purnama itu lagi-lagi bertemu.

Minho memberi anggukan kepala kecil, dan tersenyum. Tipe senyum yang sama dengan yang dijumpai Reyna dalam kali pertama mereka bertemu. Senyum sarkastis namun terkesan hangat.

Lonceng tak kasat mata itu berdenting lagi.

Reyna bisa mendengar lonceng itu dipukul kuat sekali kali ini. Gelombang bunyi tersebut menggetarkan udara di sekitarnya. Perambatan gerakan yang membentuk pola rapatan dan regangan. Pola rapatan dan regangan itu menggetarkan dan menjalar ke segala arah dalam darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

Kesadaran Reyna kembali ke permukaan begitu suara Jason kembali bergema dalam ruangan. Pemuda itu mempersilahkan mereka untuk menikmati hidangan yang tersedia. Kue-kue kering dan beragam jenis teh dengan varian berbeda tersaji di hapanan mereka. Dengan selusin pelayan berseragam resmi siap melayani. Menuang apapun yang kau inginkan.

Sementara itu Jason berceloteh panjang mengenai masing-masing profil dari tiga tamu non-bangsawannya. Reyna bisa merasakan ujung-ujung jarinya membeku ketika telinganya menangkap penjabaran Jason mengenai salah satu profil tiga pemuda itu. Jason menyebutkan secara terperinci beragam presetasi yang telah diraih tiga pemuda itu. Reyna bisa melihat beragam senyum miring meremehkan terekspose jelas dari wajah-wajah bangsawan sekitarnya.

"Kau orang Asia?" Pertanyaan sederhana Clarisse la Rué menarik minat semua orang. Tanpa pemberitahuan lebih lanjut pun, semua orang tahu pertanyaan itu ditujukkan kepada siapa; Minho.

Minho menatap berkeliling, berpasang-pasang mata kini menatapnya. _Hebat_ , pikir Minho. Mencoba bernapas dalam busana seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya sesak, dan sekarang dia mesti bicara juga. Inilah sebabnya ia tak pernah suka acara jamuan semacam ini. Bahkan memakai baju seperti ini pun Minho enggan, meski Janson berkali-kali bicara padanya bahwa golongan terpelajar juga punya kedudukan tinggi dan dihormati, hingga ia harus membiasakan diri mulai bersikap layaknya bangsawan. Minho selalu menolak. Dia bukan Newt atau Thomas yang sepertinya senang-senang saja dijadikan boneka manekin oleh Janson.

"Benar." Jawab Minho akhirnya. "Aku memang berdarah Asia."

"Oh," Sahut Clarisse pendek. "Aku cukup sering mendengar orang-orang asing yang mengenyam pendidikan di tanah Spanyol seperti kalian bertiga. Namun kebanyakan mereka berasal dari belahan bumi bagian barat. Netherlands, Britania, Prancis, dan banyak lagi." Clarisse mendelikkan bahu tak acuh. "Baru kali ini aku tahu ternyata ada orang timur juga."

"Kalau begitu, senang menjadi orang timur pertama yang kau ketahui, _Señorita_ Clarisse."

Clarisse mendengus angkuh. Yang lain tampaknya menikmati saja pertunjukan ini. Newt dan Thomas, memandang Minho dengan tatapan ngeri, seolah mereka memberi peringatan. Tapi Minho tidak perlu itu, dia tahu batasannya.

"Sayangnya, mereka yang berasal dari Timur jauh datang ke Barat hanya mencari dan mempelajari apa yang diinginkan saja, ya? Ku tebak, kau pasti tidak begitu peduli dan tertarik terhadap peradaban kami. Bahkan mungkin hanya mengenal Spanyol sebatas Raja yang kini memerintah saja."Clarisse memasang senyum angkuh di wajah lebarnya.

Bibir Minho melengkung geli. Membentuk simpul senyum tipis ala bangsawan yang membuat Reyna sempat membeliak selama sepersekian detik. "Kau benar, Nona Clarisse. Tentunya orang berkasta rendah sepertiku tidak sebanding pengetahuannya denganmu." Ujar Minho dengan nada merendah. Clarisse menyeringai lebar sekali.

Reyna bisa mendengar Percy di sebelahnya bergumam. "Wah, sepertinya bakal seru." Reyna biasanya suka pendapat Percy. Kerena Percy selalu menyampaikan segala hal dengan sederhana dan tidak berbelit, tapi benar nyatanya. Namun kali ini, Reyna tak sependapat dengan Percy. Perasannya naik satu tingkat menjadi tak nyaman. Terlebih lagi, Reyna bisa merasakan ada sepasang mata yang terus menatapnya dengan sorot tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku hanya tahu sebatas Ratu Isabella I dari Kastilia yang menikah dengan Ferdinand II dari Aragon membentuk ikatan awal mahkota Kerajaan Spanyol, sekaligus menduduki takhta pertamanya mulai tahun 1479-1516. Berlanjut ke Raja Carlos I, 1516-1556. Felipe II, 1556-1598. Felipe III, 1598-1621. Felipe IV, 1621-1665. Carlos II, 1665-1700. Felipe V, 1700-1724. Louis I, hanya menduduki takhta selama periode yang begitu singkat. Terhitung sejak 14 Januari sampai 3 Maret 1724. Kembali lagi ke FelipeV, 1724-1746. Ferdinand VI, 1746-1759. Carlos III, 1759-1788, Carlos IV, 1759-1808..."

Clarisse tampak _shock_ berat.

"... Ferdinand VII, 19 Maret sampai 6 Mei 1808. Joseph I, 1808-1813. Ferdinand VIII, 1813-1833. Isabella II, 1833-1868. Amadeus, 1868-1885. Sampai Raja yang saat ini duduk di atas takhta monarki Spanyol, Alfonso XII." Minho beralih menatap Jason. "Apa saya salah, Tuan?"

Selama lima detik, Jason tidak berkata apa-apa. Tapi kemudian pemuda tampan itu tersenyum puas dan mengangguk. "Tepat sekali."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Minho kalem, kemudian kembali memandang Clarisse. "Tapi, _Señorita_ , pengetahuan saya tidak sebaik Anda tentunya. Jujur, saya hanya menaruh minat besar terhadap masa pemerintahan ibunda dari Raja kita saat ini, Ratu Isabella II."

Alis Percy terangkat sedikit. "Benarkah? Aku juga menaruh minat pada Ratu Isabella II. Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya, Minho?"

"Yang terutama," kata Minho. "saya tertarik karena beliau dinobatkan sejak masih bayi. Sang Ratu lahir pada sepuluh Oktober tahun 1830 di wilayah ini, Madrid. Artinya, kelahirannya itu hanya berselang tiga tahun sampai ayahnya, Raja Ferdinand VII wafat. Karena itulah, beliau sudah menjadi ratu saat baru berusia tiga tahun. Hal ini rupanya banyak mendatangkan beragam kontroversi di tanah Spanyol. Karena sebagian orang meragukan kekuasaan dibawah kepemimpianan seorang wanita, terlebih lagi masih anak-anak. Namun demikian, sang Ratu nyatanya terbukti tetap..." Minho menjelaskan semua tentang masa keperintahan bahkan kehidupan Isabella II dengan begitu terperinci seolah baru saja menelan buku sejarah. Semua pasang mata kini memandang Minho penuh minat seolah ada mata ketiga yang tumbuh di keningnya. Reyna tergoda sekali untuk tersenyum melihat wajah konyol Clarisse, tapi ia menahannya.

" _Maraviloso_." Sahut Percy tampak kagum. Pemuda bermanik hijau pirus itu nyengir lebar dan memandang Minho layaknya seorang teman lama. "Bahkan beberapa dari yang kau sebutkan itu adalah hal yang baru aku ketahui."

Rahang Clarisse terkatup rapat sekali, sementara alisnya berkedut-kedut. Urat pelipisnya tampak berkerut dalam.

Reyna melirik sekilas ke arah dua teman Minho yang lain, Newt dan Thomas yang tersenyum bangga dan mengedipkan mata ke arah Minho, pemuda Asia itu membalas dengan senyum miring. Kemudian, Minho berlaih kembali kepada Reyna, membuat mata mereka bertemu lagi. Membentuk benang-benang tak kasat mata yang menarik hubungkan kedua pusat inti jantung keduanya. Dan seperti yang sebelumnya sudah pernah terjadi. Lagi, suara lonceng tak kasat mata itu kembali terdengar.

 **.**

 **.**

Jamuan telah usai, Jason mempersilahkan tamunya untuk berkeliling di istana yang terbentang di atas lahan seluas 1.450.000 kaki persegi itu. Reyna memilih untuk menikmati taman berteras yang menghadap langsung ke air mancur besar memukau yang sepertinya lintasan berkeloknya itu bisa dipakai berkuda.

" _Señorita_ Reyna Avila Ramírez de Arellano."

Merasa terpanggil, Reyna menoleh. Mendapati seorang pemuda berwajah Asiasedang berjalan mendekat.

"Jadi itu nama aslimu?" Tanya Minho begitu sudah berdiri tepat di samping Reyna.

Satu alis Reyna terangkat sedikit. "Kau membicarakannya seolah 'Reyna' yang berkenalan denganmu tempo hari adalah nama palsu."

Minho terkekeh pelan. "Ah, baiklah. Aku yang salah. Biar ku ganti pertanyaanku—Jadi, itu nama lengkapmu?"

"Salah."

Alis Minho menukik runcing. "Maaf?"

Reyna menatapnya dengan senyum misterius. "Kau salah." Vonis Reyna. "Kau salah melafalkannya."

"Huh?"

"Seharusnya," Reyna menatap lurus ke mata bulan sabit Minho. "kau menggunakan _de_ , tapi kau melafalkannya seperti _the._ "

Minho mendengus. "Sepertinya aku lebih suka gadis _Musketeer_ yang kutemui di Puetro Rico tempo hari dibanding seorang bangsawan yang namanya sulit dieja."

Reyna tertawa lembut. "Aku pun begitu." Saat Minho menatapnya dengan kening berkerut, Reyna buru-buru menambahkan. "Tapi itu tidak penting." Ujarnya lugas. "Jadi, bagaimna denganmu? Jason tidak menyebutkan nama lengkapmu."

"Ah, _Señorita_." Minho mendesah dramatis. "Saya tidak sebanding dengan Anda. Darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh ini murni rakyat jelata."

"Minho." Kata Reyna penuh penekanan. "Tolong, jangan buat drama baru seperti yang kau mainkan bersama Clarisse tadi."

Minho mengacuhkannya. " _Señorita_ , tapi saya serius. Orang seperti saya ini rasanya terlalu hina untuk memiliki marga. Saya hanya membawa nama saya sendiri, terlahir dengan nama sederhana tanpa kehormatan mutlak seperti Anda." Minho menundukkan kepalanya penuh hormat.

Reyna memutar bola matanya malas, semoga tak ada guru etika yang mengawasinya saat ini. "Berlebihan, Minho. Aku hanya menanyakan nama lengkapmu." Sahut Reyna, bahkan tidak lagi berusaha menyembinyikan nada ketusnya.

Minho tertawa begitu renyah, mengalir tanpa paksa. "Baiklah, baiklah." Minho menyerah. Menatap netra obsidian Reyna lekat-lekat, kemudian menyeringai tipis. "Tapi aku memang tak punya marga." Lanjutnya dengan nada penuh keseriusan serta sorot mata yang melambangkan keyainan mutlak tanpa cela.

"Eh?"

Minho mendengus. "Bukankah tak ada kata 'eh' dalam kamus bangsawan?" Godanya ringan.

Reyna meringis kecil. Jemarinya bergerak meyibakkan rambut hitamnya yang telah disanggul ke belakang telinga. "Jadi kau sungguh tak punya marga?" Tanya Reyna retoris.

"Namaku Minho. Hanya Minho saja. Tak ada sejarah panjang dalam namaku seperti dirimu."

Reyna mentapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku lahir membawa namaku sendiri, Reyna. Tidak sepertimu yang punya sejarah panjang atas nama itu." Kata Minho. Kemudian sengaja memberi jeda sejenak, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah air mancur dengan desain begitu menganggumkan yang berdiri anggun beberapa puluh meter di sana. Menikmati sesaat keindahan arsitekturnya, kemudian kembali beralih ke wajah Reyna.

"Reyna Avila Ramírez de Arellano." Kali ini Minho melafalkannya dengan benar. Pemuda itu merasa puas ketika Reyna tidak mengajukkan protes kapadanya. Meski lidahnya yang tak bertulang bahkan nyaris keseleo ketika melafalkannya. "Ramírez de Arellano adalah lelururmu. Bukan begitu?"

Reyna menjawabnya deangan satu anggukan kepala.

"Ramírez de Arellano adalah nama seorang _Conquistador_ yang datang bersama Juan Ponce de Léon untuk menaklukkan Puetro Rico saat wilayah itu masih merupakan provinsi Romawi. Penaklukkan tersebut berbuah manis, dan Juan Ponce de Léon dinobatkan langsung menjadi Gubernur pertama Puetro Rico. Akhirnya, beliau juga turut mengangkat Ramírez de Arellano sebagai salah satu mitra kepercayaannya. Ramírez de Arellano membuktikan dirinya dengan kerja keras dan pencapaian yang tidak main-main, sampai menjadi salah satu nama paling tersohor di Puerto Rico."

"Kau... tahu sampai sejauh itu?"

Minho hanya angkat bahu. "Bajak laut." Minho tersenyum kecil ketika mengucapkannya. "Ada seorang Bajak Laut yang paling tersohor dalam sejarah Puerto Rico. Seorang Perompak bertangan dingin yang begitu disegani dalam sejarah Bajak Laut. Dia mati mengenaskan dengan luka tembak tepat di dadanya, menembus langsung ke dalam jantungnya. Dia dijuluki Cofresi si Perompak, tapi nama keluarganya adalah Ramírez de Arellano."

Reyna menatap Minho bengong.

"Barangkali, beberapa leluhurmu dari nama Ramírez de Arellano adalah pahlawan. Sebagian lain penjahat. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, nama Ramírez de Arellano punya sejarah yang tidak pendek. Dan selalu melahirkan orang-orang tersohor di bidangnya masing-masing. Seorang penulis dengan nama pena Nova de la Ramanov pernah menyebut kharisma Ramírez de Arellano ibarat kristal salju yang turun di musim panas. Tajam, dingin, mempesona, namun juga bisa diartikan bencana, dan bahaya." Katanya sambil menatap mata Reyna lurus-lurus. "Aku setuju dengan teori Nova de la Ramanov. Kristal salju di musim panas—itu tercermin dalam matamu."

Kening Reyna berkerut. Ditatapnya pemuda Asia itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau naksir padaku, atau bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan itu spontan keluar dari mulut Reyna. Polos. Polos sekali. Praktis membuat Minho tertawa. Meski jauh dalam relung hatinya, Minho sadar bahwa pertanyaan itu menikamnya telak. Bulat-bulat tanpa celah mengelak.

"Tawaran yang sungguh menggoda. Tapi hamba hanya seorang pemuda rendahan. Sekali pun kiranya rasa itu tumbuh di hati hamba untuk Nona, maka itu tak ubahnya sama dengan racun."

"Kau yakin nama belakangmu bukan Shakespeare?"

Minho tertawa lepas. Sebuah bentuk tawa yang mengundang Reyna dengan cara yang begitu sederhana namun sulit dihindari.

"Bukan." Jawab Minho akhirnya. Sudut bibirnya masih berkedut-kedut. "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu kisah romantika setinggi pujangga Shakespeare itu. Tapi aku akan usahakan, agar kisahnya tak berakhir setragis legenda Romeo dan Juliet." Minho menatap lurus ke mata Reyna. "Mungkin jauh lebih tragis?"

Reyna mendengus. "Aku terpukau." Gadis itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menyembunyikan senyum dan rona samar di kedua pipinya. Sementara itu, jemari runcingnya mulai sibuk menyampirkan rambut ke belakang telinga.

 _Kebiasaan itu_ , batin Minho. Tanpa disadari, Minho diam-diam menandai kebisaan kecil Reyna menyibak rambut ke balik telinga dalam pusat memorinya.

Reyna mengangkat wajahnya. Memutuskan untuk kembali bertemu pandang dengan pemuda bermata sipit itu. Tenggelam dalam pesona Timur dengan balutan kilat kecerdikan sang bulan sabit.

Iris obsidian setengah purnama itu lurus menatap Minho. Bagai lubang hitam tanpa dasar yang menarik paksa kesadaran Minho menuju dunia yang tak terdefinisikan.

Dua pasang mata itu kembali saling menyapa. Saling menegur dan bercerita tanpa suara. Dua pasang mata saling berjabat, bertaut, merakit. Menuai rasa yang belum pasti. Ikatan yang masih semu. Namun, semakin erat adanya.

Lonceng tak kasat mata itu berbunyi lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Semakin keras menggema nyata.

Minho menampar kesadarannya secara paksa. Rasanya dia hampir gila mendengar denting lonceng itu. Diambilnya satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Reyna, ditapnya tajam mata obsidian sang bangsawan. "Kau dengar itu? Kau mendengarnya, bukan? Tolong katakan padaku kau bisa mendengar suara itu." Tuntutan nyaris putus asa dalam suaranya.

Pupil Reyna membesar seketika. "Maksudmu kau juga bisa mendengar—Ah! Octavian."

Kening Minho mengernyit dalam.

Reyna tersenyum sekilas."Maaf, Minho. Sepertinya percakapan kita kali ini harus segera berakhir."

"Huh?"

Reyna memberinya senyum dan tatapan lembut. Kemudian gadis itu mendelikkan dagu ke arah jam empat. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang kembali ke Puerto Rico."

Minho menoleh ke arah Reyna mendelikkan dagu. "Oh. Dia." _Si pirang itu lagi_ , benak Minho berucap spontan. Pemuda bertubuh kurus tinggi yang hampir menembak isi kepalanya tempo hari itu kini tampak berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada, menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku permisi. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Bibir Minho membentuk lekung pelangi terbalik. "Begitu pun denganku." _Dan kita akan bertemu kembali._ Minho bersumpah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puerto Rico**

Minho baru selasai membaca paragraf terakhir dari buku tebal di tanggannya ketika Newt menghampirinya. Pemuda pirang itu mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelahnya dengan kaki ditekuk, lalu menyimpan dua tanggannya di atas lutut.

"Belajar?" Tanya Newt retoris.

Satu sudut bibir Minho terangkat sedikit. Ia meletakkan bukunya di sebelah kakinya. Mereka sedang duduk di atas atap wisma kali ini. Tempat favorit yang bisa dicapai dengan menaiki tangga kayu kecil sederhana.

"Memang ada yang lain?" Jawab Minho sama-sama retoris.

Si pemuda pirang menatap cakrawala berbintang yang terpapar di hadapannya dengan pandangan seolah sedang berusaha mengingat setiap rasi yang ada. "Aku melihatmu mengobrol dengan salah satu gadis bangsawan ketika di Palacio de Madrid." Newt mengubah alur tiba-tiba.

"Namanya Reyna."

Newt menoleh ke arah Minho sebentar, lalu mengangguk dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah bintang-bintang. "Ramírez de Arellano, eh?"

Minho tidak menjawab, dia tahu pasti, Newt sudah tahu jawabannya. Pemuda Asia itu menundukkan pandangannya. Memandangi deret genting yang berkilat kecil dibawah cahaya bintang.

"Kau tertarik padanya, Minho?" Newt menatap paras Minho lekat-lekat. Menuntut penjelasan dan jawaban pasti.

Minho mendengus geli, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku khawatir lebih dari sekadar tertarik."

Newt menghela napas. Rasanya seperti memutar kembali film lama yang seharusnya tak boleh tayang. "Kau ingat teman lama kita, Minho? Luke Castellan."

Minho menelusurkan jarinya meraba relief di sampul bukunya. Dia tentu ingat Luke Castellan, seorang teman lama yang beberapa tahun lebih tua. Bertindak layaknya seorang kakak yang membimbing, membina, dan menjaga, juga memberi penyemangat di masa-masa penyesuaian yang begitu sulit bagi anak-anak sepertinya.

"Semoga Tuhan memberi tempat yang terbaik bagi Luke." Rapal Minho khusuk.

"Ameen." Sahut Newt. "Tapi bukan itu yang ingin ku bahas." Ujarnya lugas.

Minho tersenyum kecut. Dia tahu kemana pemuda pirang itu akan mengarahkan alur pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tahu Luke pergi membawa kebur seorang keturunan Ramírez de Arellano bernama Hylla, bukan? Meski kita sama sekali tidak pernah melihat gadis seperti apa Hylla itu. Ku tebak, gadis itu mungkin kakak kandung Reyna. Anak Julian Ramírez de Arellano. "

Lama Minho tak merespon. Newt menunggu dengan sabar.

"Lalu?"

"Ayolah Minho, kau tahu seperti apa kisah mereka, bukan? Kau pasti ingat rasa tertarik yang dimiliki Luke pada gadis itu adalah sumber dari semua drama tragik yang menimpanya."

Minho terkekeh. "Berlebihan, Newt. Kau terlalu sering membaca picisan Romeo dan Juliet milik Shakespeare."

"Minho." Mata Newt menatapnya dengan tekad sekuat besi. "Kita sama-sama tahu seperti apa tabunya orang-orang seperti kita jika nekat menjalin hubungan dengan kalangan mereka."

"Aku tak punya hubungan macam apa pun dengan Reyna selain kenalan."

"Aku mengenalmu sejak usia kita sepuluh tahun, Minho. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah memandang gadis lain seperti caramu memandang Ramírez de Arellano itu."

Minho tidak menjawab. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut temannya barusan adalah hal yang sebenarnya ingin Minho hindari. Sejauh ini dia berusaha mengelak dari kebenaran itu, dengan cara tak mau menyebutnya, mengungkitnya, melafalkannya. Minho hanya terus bersembunyi. Minho pikir dengan tidak menyebutnya, hal itu akan selamanya berada dalam bayang semu yang membuat Minho merasa lebih aman. Tapi malam ini, Newt merobohkan semua pertahanannya. Dengan mengatakan hal itu, perasaannya jadi terasa begitu nyata.

Lonceng tak kasat mata itu kembali berbunyi. Menamparnya.

Minho menarik napas panjang, membuangnya perlahan. "Jangan konyol, Newt." Mengelak, adalah upaya terbaiknya. Meski ia tahu pasti, itu sia-sia. "Kami baru bertemu dua kali. Perkara jatuh cinta tidak sesederhana itu." Minho memasang senyum kecut.

"Minho,"

"Apa? Sekarang kau mau bilang cinta itu buta, hingga tak perlu mata untuk melihat lebih lama?"

Newt menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengamati wajah sang pemuda Asia. Satu-satunya teman yang tampaknya tidak berubah sepanjang jalannya perjalanan hidup mereka adalah Minho. Setidaknya, dari luar kelihatannya tidak ada perubahan selain postur tubuh dan jaringan ototnya yang makin berisi. Minho masih memiliki tatapan teguh dan penuh ambisi, percaya diri, juga penuh ide. Bahkan Minho adalah satu-satunya yang tidak menangis kala mereka menemukan Luke terbujur kaku tak bernyawa dengan tiga peluru dalam tubuhnya. Alih-alih kesedihan, Minho lebih memenangkan emosi kemarahan dan keberanian ketika hari dimana semua orang menangis. Newt tidak ingin sosok itu pergi. Mati mengenaskan karena keegoisan dari rasa tak berlogika semata.

Newt menghela napas. "Cinta itu tidak buta, hanya lumpuh logika."

Minho tidak menyahut.

"Menurutmu, mengapa orang seperti Luke yang memiliki otak begitu cemarlang sampai rela melepas semua kehidupannya juga meninggalkan orang-orang sekitarnya, dan menarik pergi gadis itu bersamanya? Meninggalkan semua prestasi dan pencapaian yang diraihnya dengan berdarah-darah hanya semi seorang gadis?" Suaranya penuh dengan kepahitan. "Logikanya mati, Minho." Katanya tajam. "Dan itu semua karena cinta. Karena cinta yang membuatnya menentang segala hal yang sudah ditetapkan. Luke tahu Hylla adalah larangan nyata untuknya. Dia tahu Julian Ramírez de Arellano tak kan membiarkan anaknya jatuh ke tanggan orang seperti kita. Tapi dia tutup mata dan telinga. Dan apa yang dia dapat? Luke kehilangan segalanya karena gadis itu."

"Aku bukan Luke." Tukas Minho dingin. Newt tersentak. Minho memandangnya lurus ke manik mata. Tajam, dan dingin. Keras bagai baja. "Sampai kapan kau mau larut dalam kesedihan kepergian Luke, Newt Castellan? Aku tahu dia itu kakakmu, tapi dia sudah mati. Dan kau tak bisa terus menghidupkannya dalam diri orang-orang disekitarmu."

Mata Newt membelalak tak percaya. "Minho.."

Minho menghela napas. "Maaf, Newt. Tapi semua orang punya jalan hidupnya masing-masing." Desis Minho. "Dan aku bukan Luke." Sekali lagi, Minho mengingatkan.

Keduanya diam. Membisu dalam pusara kenangan dan rasa pahit kehilangan. Angin dingin menyusup bisu. Minho tahu kata-katanya mungkin sedikit ketarlaluan. Tapi Newt perlu belajar dewasa dan menata perasaannya sendiri. Selebihnya dari itu, Minho juga tahu pasti tentang tingkatan berbahaya yang menantinya jika perasaannnya pada Reyna semakin mewujud nyata. Dia hanya tidak suka diingatkan.

"Ku sarankan, kalau kau punya cinta, jangan dibawa terbang terlalu tinggi. Kau akan remuk redam ketika jatuh nantinya." Suara Newt terdengar mengapung di udara.

Minho mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit malam ditabur kemilau titik-titik bercahaya. "Tapi kalau tidak terbang tinggi, aku takkan bisa melihat pemandangan indah."

Newt tertawa, datar dan dipaksakan. "Minho, Minho, Minho... ke arah mana sebatang pohon akan jatuh?"

Minho berlalih menatap wajah temannya. Mencoba membaca beragam makna tersembunyi dibalik pertanyaan sederhana itu. Minho tahu Newt jenius, tak mungkin bicara tanpa dasar yang relevan. Tapi Minho mungkin sedang tak berminat main teka-teki. "Hukum gravitasi. Bawah." Jawaban lugas itu diambilnya.

Newt menggeleng putus asa. "Jawabannya ke arah dimana pohon itu lebih condong." Newt menatap mata sipit Minho lurus-lurus. "Hati-hati dengan jalan mana yang lebih kau pilih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puerto Rico, September 1879**

Reyna menatap pualam bisu itu dalam diam selama beberapa detik. Bercerita tanpa suara kepada batu tak bernyawa di mana nama kakaknya terukir indah namun terasa memilukan untuk dilihat.

"Bagaimna menurutmu, Hylla?"

Reyna tersenyum begitu tak ada suara yang menyahutnya.

Reyna menarik napas panjang, memejamkan mata, menghitung sampai tiga. Kemudian membuka mata seraya menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Sepertinya," Reyna mengigit bibir bawahnya. "aku..." Reyna melempar buket bunga ditanggannya, hingga jatuh dan berhamburan di atas pusara Hylla. Reyna tidak bisa mengatakannya. Pengelakan adalah satu-satunya tameng yang bisa melindunginya.

Reyna menatap pualam yang tak bergerak itu lekat-lekat. Sekelebat memori menyerbu otaknya secara tiba-tiba. Bagaimana tangis Hylla memecah langit ketika mendapati kekasihnya telah tiada, meregang nyawa di tangan suruhan ayah mereka. Reyna teringat ratapan sedih dan frustasi Hylla setelah peristiwa itu terjadi. Hingga bagaimana Hylla memutuskan untuk memutus pergelangan urat nadinya dengan anak panahnya sendiri.

Reyna menggeleng cepat-cepat. Menepis kenangan dan gambaran buruk itu. _Tidak_! _Aku bukan Hylla_. Dia tak ingin seperti Hylla yang menjadi pecinta ringkih karena dimakan oleh rantai cintanya sendiri. Ditatapnya lagi ukiran nama Hylla, kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Aku bukan kau, Hylla. Aku janji tidak akan berakhir sepertimu."

Angin bertiup. Membawa samar aroma melati dan kamperfuli ke indra penciuman. Sekilas, bayagan wajah Hylla yang tersenyum jail padanya dan mengangguk setuju memenuhi benak Reyna. Hylla, dengan wajah cantik dan anggun, memberinya dukungan. Namun bayangan itu lenyap seketika ketika indra pendengaran Reyna menangkap suara gemersik dedaunan kering dan ranting yang patah.

Secepat kedipan mata, Reyna menarik belati yang tersemat di pinggangnya lalu memutar tubuhnya. Ujung senjata itu berdesing kecil membelah udara, dan merobek sesuatu di hedapan Reyna.

"Akh!"

Reyna terkesiap. "Minho!" Sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya kini adalah sosok yang sudah hampir satu bulan ini tidak ditemuinya.

Minho meringis memegangi luka sayatan di bagian lengan atasnya. Ini melenceng jauh dari sambutan hangat penuh rindu yang dia bayangkan. "Serius, Non. Kita harus berhenti bertemu dengan cara seperti ini."

Reyna tersadar buru-buru dan menarik kembali belatinya yang menyobek kemeja Minho bahkan kulitnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat cairan merah pekat beraoma tembaga merembes dari sana. "Kau berdarah!" Serunya panik.

Tapi Minho justru terkekeh geli. "Cuma luka gores. Tolong jangan berlebihan."

"Tapi—"

"Shsssttt." Minho mendesis panjang, ungkpan protes tanpa berbelit-belit. Ditatapnya wajah Reyna yang masih panik. Lalu Minho tersenyum, tipe senyum sarkastis iseng dan geli. Minho mengeluarkan secarik sapu tangan dari sakunya, lalu membebat lukanya cepat. Setelah itu menggapai satu pergelangan tangan Reyna. "Ayo, aku ingin tunjukkan suatu tempat padamu." Sebelum Reyna sempat protes, Minho sudah menariknya pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi ini tempat istimewa yang kau maksud?" Reyna mencibir.

Minho mendelikkan bahu ringan. "Lumayan, bukan?"

Reyna memutar bola matanya dramatis. "Minho, tempat ini hanya berjarak lima ratus meter dari _manssion_ ayahku."

Minho kelihatannya tidak terlalu peduli. Pemuda itu mengambil posisi duduk di atas sebuah batu besar yang menghadap langsnung ke arah danau. Horizon mulai menggelap di hadapan mereka, memantulkan sisa cahaya yang sendu di atas permukaan air.

Reyna menghela napas, ikut mengambil posisi duduk dia tasa batu yang berjarak tak jauh dari Minho.

"Kau sering ke mari?" Tanya Minho akhirnya.

"Dulu." Reyna tersenyum menganang. Dulu, inilah tempat favoritnya dengan sang kakak. "Tapi sekarang hampir tidak pernah lagi." Lanjut Reyna.

Minho tersenyum miring. "Hari ini, akan ku buat kau kembali menyukai dan tergila-gila pada tempat ini."

"Caranya?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Reyna memutar bola matanya malas. Lelah bermain teka-teki sok misteri dengan Minho. "Lukamu bagaimana?"

Minho terpenjarat sedikit. Menoleh cepat ke arah lengan kanan bagian atasnya yang dibebat sapu tangan. Dia bahkan lupa dengan luka itu. " _No hay problema_." Minho beralih menatap Reyna, memberi senyum sarkastis isengnya. "Untungnya, itu aku. Aku tak bisa bayangkan jika orang lain yang ada di posisiku. Serius, Reyna, kenapa kau terobsesi sekali menebas setiap orang yang menghampirimu?"

"Salahmu sendiri selalu datang dengan cara mengendap-endap." Reyna membela diri.

Minho terkekeh. "Ya, ya, ya. Hukum paten bangsawan; pasal satu, bangsawan tidak pernah salah. Pasal dua, jika bangsawan salah, kembali ke pasal satu."

Reyna menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya. Jemarinya bergerak menyelipkan helaian rambutnya yang jatuh menyapu rahangnya ke belakang telinga. Minho mengamati sosok itu dalam diam kekaguman. Perlahan Minho bisa merasakan gelombang itu datang lagi. Gelombang longitudinal yang merambat pada frekuensi rahasia, menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya, sampai pada telinganya. Lalu memberikan informasi ke otaknya sebagai suara atau bunyi lonceng tak kasat mata yang belakangan ini selalu didengarnya. Minho mendesah dalam hati. "Omong-omong, tumben kau tidak bersama pengawalmu?"

Seringai tipis muncul menghias bibir Reyna. "Dia sedang tidur pulas." Minho menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Perut Reyna terkelitik geli mengingat apa yang dilakukannya pada Octavian. "Aku berhasil menambahkan sedikit obat tidur dalam minumannya. Sepertinya dia kan tidur seperti mayat sampai besok pagi."

Minho tertegun. "Kau meracuni pengawalmu sendiri?"

Reyna mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku bukan anak-anak yang harus dikawal kemana-mana setiap saat."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau kabur dan mengasingkan diri ke lahan kosong ketika berada di pasar rakyat?"

"Kau pikir enak dibuntuti pemuda menyebalkan kemana pun kau melangkah?" Reyna balas bertanya.

"Bukankah menyenangkan menjadi Tuan Puteri dengan kesatria pelindung."

Reyna menatap mata Minho tajam. "Octavian bukan kesatria pelindungku."

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia lumayan tampan?"

Reyna memberi Minho tatapan galak. "Jangan mendebatku, Minho."

Minho tertawa lepas. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

Hari menjemput gelap. Malam yang masih muda terlihat bintang muncul tanpa perlawananawan. Dan bulan bersinar megah dalam cahaya keperakan. Selama beberapa saat berlalu, dua insan itu hanya duduk dalam bisu. Memandang jauh menembus penjuru langit. Menebak rasi bintang secara acak.

Reyna tidak bisa memahami, bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan menatap paras Asia itu bisa membuat jiwanya mengudara, serta sedat napasnya tertatih di saat bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di pemakaman?"

Minho mentap gadis itu, tak langsung menjawab. Beberapa detik berselang, barulah dia membuka mulutnya. "Mengunjungi seorang teman lama. Kau sendiri?"

Reyna merapatkan bibirnya. Terlihat bimbang. "Kakakku." Reyna buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. "Rasi bintang apa yang kau suka?"

 _Mengalihkan pembicaraan_ , batin Minho. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak mempermaslahkannya. "Orion dan Scorpio."

Alis Reyna terangkat. "Dua pesaing?"

"Yang tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu kembali. Karena ketika salah satu dari dua rasi itu terbit dan berpendar di horizon, maka rasi yang lain akan memudar."

Reyna mengernyitkan alis. "Kau membuatnya terdengar menyedihkan." Minho hanya menanggapinya dengan bahu berkedik. Reyna menggeleng samar dan kembali memandangi taburan bintang. "Aku juga suka Orion. Tapi lebih pada kisah mitologinya." Ujar Reyna. "Seorang raksasa, dilahirkan untuk menentang Apollo dan Artemis, tapi Orion menolak takdirnya. Dia bercita-cita untuk hidup sesuai ketetapannya sendiri. Pertama-tama dia mencoba untuk hidup di antara manusia fana sebagai pemburu untuk raja Khios." Reyna bercerita.

"Tapi dia mendapat masalah karena Puteri Merope." Minho menambahkan. Ketika dilihatnya Reyna tidak mengajukan protes, Minho memutuskan untuk melanjutkan. "Raja itu memerintahkan agar Orion dibutakan dan lama setelah dibuang, Orion bertemu Hephaestus, yang mengasihani sang raksasa dan merakit mata mekanis yang malah lebih bagus ketimbang mata asli. Lalu Orion pergi sampai ke Delos, di sanalah ia bertemu Artemis. Sama seperti Orion, Artemis pun menolak takdirnya, kemudian berteman dengan Orion. Dialah laki-laki pertama yang diizinkan turut serta dalam Perburuan Artemis."

"Mereka sama-sama menentang takdir yang menetapkan mereka sebagai musuh. Orion dan Artemis akhirnya saling jatuh cinta."

"Tapi takdir tak bisa diganggu gugat. Pada akhirnya Orion terbunuh oleh Scorpio, kalajengking yang dikirim ibunya sendiri untuk menyadarkannya bahwa ia telah melawan fitrahnya sebagai raksasa dengan jatuh cinta pada Artemis." Minho membuang napas berat. "Orion yang malang."

Reyna meringis kecil. "Seharusnya kau jadi pujangga yang menuliskan kisah mereka."

Minho terkekeh-kekeh. "Apa aku sebegitu melankoisnya?"

Reyna tidak menjawab. Minho tidak menuntut jawaban. Mereka kemudian saling tatap dalam diam. Dibatasi senja yang menua menua menyapu terang. Gelap... Dua pasang mata itu saling bercakap. Saling berpeluk. Merajut kasih di ujung racun.

Lonceng tak kasat mata itu kini menjerit.

Reyna menghela napas, menunduk menatap ujung sepatu kulit rusanya. "Aku harus pulang."

Minho menekan syaraf tak bernama yang membuatnya mengecap getir di sekujur tubuh. Dengan satu tarikan napas yang dibuang cepat. Ia mengangguk dan berdiri cepat. Merentangkan kedua tangan melawan gravitasi, kemudian menoleh kepada Reyna. Memasang senyuman lebar yang membuat lesung pipi mencekung manis menghiasi sudut bibirnya. "Ayo, jalan. Waktunya sang Puteri kembali ke pelukan sang Papa."

Reyna mendengus. Tertawa tanpa suara, dan bangkit dari duduknya. Gerakan itu membuat sebuah benda meluncur jatuh ke tanah, jatuh sampai menempati pijakan di dekat sepatu Minho. Sekilas, sorot terkejut muncul di kedua mata Reyna. Sementara itu satu alis Minho terangkat tinggi, ditatapnya benda berkilat di dekat kakinya itu, lalu membuangkuk untuk mengambilnya.

Minho memandangi benda mungil di tangannya dengan kening berkerut, kemudian menatap Reyna bingung. "Kau punya ini tapi masih suka pedang dan belati?"

Reyna memandangi benda itu dengan tatapan sulit dibaca. "Aku tidak suka suara ledakan."

Alis Minho terangkat mendengar jawaban itu. Tangannya kemudian bergerak mengembalikan benda berbahaya bernama _Pliladelpia Derringer_ itu ke tangan Reyna. "Kau bangsawan paling aneh yang pernah ku temui." Komentarnya.

Reyna menerima senjata api miliknya lalu menyimpannya di tempat semula. "Jangan dibahas. Ayo, jalan. Ayahku mungkin akan memenggal leher Octavian jika aku tak ada di meja makan saat jam makan malam."

Minho menyeringai. "Aku suka gagasan itu."

Reyna menahan tawa, mengibaskan satu tanggannya ke udara. "Sudahlah.."

Mereka berdua beranjak pergi. Namun, baru sepuluh langkah berjalan, Minho tiba-tiba berhenti. Pemuda itu membalikkan badan hingga berhadapan langsung dengan Reyna yang mengernyit bingung mendapati tingkah aneh Minho.

"Aku ingin mengajarimu sesuatu." Kata Minho tiba-tiba. "Keluarkan belatimu."

"Huh?"

"Keluarkan saja." Tuntut Minho. Reyna akhirnya menurut. "Cobalah serang aku."

"Apa?"

"Cobalah serang aku dengan belatimu. Ayo, cepat, lebih cepat lebih baik."

Masih tidak mengerti, tapi Reyna lagi-lagi menurut. Dia tahu waktu mereka tak banyak. Jadi, dengan gerakan gesit, Reyna membelah udara dengan belatinya lalu menyerang ke arah Minho yang bertangan kosong. Tanpa diduga, pemuda itu menangkis cepat, membuat belati bersepuh emas itu terjatuh ke tanah. Reyna terbelalak, serangannya dipatahkan semudah itu? Minho menghela napas pendek, segera mengambil belati Reyna yang terjatuh, dan mengembalikkannya pada Reyna. "Payah."

"Apa?" Pekik Reyna.

Minho mengacuhkannya. "Yang mana kakimu yang kuat?" Tanya Minho lagi. Reyna kelihatan bingung. Minho mengambil langkah tiba-tiba seolah hendak menerjang Reyna. Reflek, gadis itu mundur selangkah dan memposisikan kaki kanannya di depan. "Begitu." Minho memutuskan.

Minho maju lebih dekat hingga tubuh mereka kini bertubrukkan, Reyna menahan napas ketika wajah Minho berjarak hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya. "Jika ada orang mendatangimu," Kata Minho. "Kau angkat tanganmu." Diangkatnya satu tangan Reyna untuk membentuk pertahanan bagi gadis itu sendiri. Kemudian Minho menekan pertahanan Reyna dengan tangannya. Otomatis, Reyna berusaha menahan. "Bagus. Kau tahanlah dan gunakan kekuatan mereka." Reyna tak bergerak. "Kau itu kecil, jadi tunggulah mereka sampai dekat."

"Kecil?"

"Kau tusukkan belatimu ke jantung mereka," Minho mengangkat tangan Reyna yang mengenggam belati, lalu memposisikannya di depan dadanya sendiri. "Tusuk, sampai pangkal belatinya." Pupil Reyna melebar. "Kau paham ?" Tanya Minho. "Jangan ragu-ragu. Lihatlah ke dalam mata mereka. Dan jangan kau tarik sampai mereka mati."

Wajah mereka dekat sekali. Reyna tenggelam dalam iris obsidian Minho. Mata itu menarik semua gravitasi hidup dan kewarasannya.

"Aku tak mau membunuh orang."

Minho tersenyum tipis. "Barangkali, kau tak memiliki pilihan."

Mereka masih belum memgubah posisi. Minho berdecak kagum dalam hati begitu melihat keanggunan sosok itu dari dekat. Agaknya, matanya bekerja terlalu baik dalam meangkap bayangan cantik Reyna. Dari jarak sedekat ini, detail keanggunan dan lukis keindahan gadis Ramírez de Arellano itu telihat lebih jelas. Minho mendesah, _Tuhan, bagaimana bisa sesuatu yang salah terlihat begitu indah?_ Minho bahkan tak dapat lagi mengambil keputusan bagian mana tepatnya yang paling indah dan menarik baginya dari sosok itu. Apakah wajah porselen dengan semu merah? Rambut sekelam batu vulkanik yang tertata begitu apik? Tubuh langsing berbalut pakaian mahal? Sapasang mata berbetuk setengah purnama dengan iris obsidian yang menyorot tajam itu? Aroma arbei yang menguar dan memabukkannya?

Ataukah... bibir tipis ranum yang mengikis kesadarannya perlahan-lahan.

Minho memukul lonceng tak kasat mata itu keras-keras. Membenturkan kepalanya sendiri kepada sang lempeng logam keemasan. Ia kemudian menghapus jarak yang tersisa antara dirinya dengan Reyna dengan mempertemukan dan membagi bibir mereka bersama. Belati Reyna terjatuh, terabaikan. Mereka saling mengecup dalam pejaman mata. Membagi rasa yang merobek logika. Melumat segala gundah yang tak berujung. Mabuk dalam ciuman yang panjang. Hingga mereka tak punya waktu untuk menarik oksigen, dan hanya membagi napas satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak perlu banyak waktu sampai berita seputar skandal sang putri sampai ke telinga seorang Julian Ramírez de Arellano.

Pria bangsawan itu mengetukkan keemapat ujung jari tangannya ke permukaan meja dalam ketukan bertempo konstan. Menghasilkan irama dingin yang dipantulkan oleh dinding-dinding ruangannya. Rahangnya terkatup begitu rapat. Bibirnya membentuk satu garis yang lulus horizontal. Mata tajamnya berkilat dingin, namun sarat emosi. Membuat seorang utusan yang berdiri di hadapannya bergidik ngari dan menunduk dalam.

Julian menatap utusan itu lekat-lekat. Lalu mengibaskan tangannya ringan dan dingin. Sang utusan paham, mengangguk kecil, membungkuk hormat, dan mundur menjauh. Julian membuang napas pendek. Satu tanggannya ditekuk, siku bertumpu pada permukaan meja, punggung tangan menopang dagu runcingnya.

Mata tajam sang bangsawan menatap lurus ke arah tiga orang bertubuh tinggi-besar yang berdiri di sudut ruangannya. Memberi perintah dengan tatapan mata agar mereka berjalan bawahannya paham benar makna tatapan itu. Patuh, adalah hal menyehatkan yang mereka pilih.

"Bawa anak itu kepadaku."

Suaranya dingin dan tajam. Kental akan keabsolutan yang agak keji.

Tiga lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya itu mengangguk paham. Membungkuk sopan, dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, setelahnya bergegas pergi menjalankan misi yang baru saja diberikan.

Begitu tak ada siapa pun selain dirinya dalam ruangan itu. Julian mendengus gusar. Menarik _revolver_ yang tersemat di sekitar pianggangnya. Mengarahkan ujung senjata yang bisa berarti lubang awal kematian itu tepat ke arah sebuah vas bunga yang berdiri manis sepuluh metar dari posisi duduknya. Menarik pelatuk senjatanya dalam garak cepat. Dan hanya sepersekian detik berselang sampai suara pecahan keramik mahal itu memecah keheningan ruang kerjanya.

"Berengsek!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini penculikan_ , pikir Minho. Dan ia tahu siapa dalang di balik semua ini.

"Ramírez de Arellano, kan?" Minho melirik sekilas ke arah satu pria bertubuh besar yang menghimpit tubuhnya dari sebelah kanan. Pria itu diam saja.

Minho tersenyum kecut. Total ada empat pria kekar yang terlibat langsung dalam aksi penculikannya ini. Satu pria menghimpitnya dari belakang, dua di kanan dan kirinya, sementara satu lagi tampak berjlan satu langkah di depannya seolah memimpin pasukan. Mereka semua bersenjata.

Minho menghela napas berat. Aksi penculikan ini terjadi di dekat wisma. Minho bisa saja melawan, tapi mereka mengancam akan menembak keluar isi kepala dua temannya yang—tidak sadar akan bahaya— sedang asyik bercakap tak jauh darinya saat itu. Jadi, tanpa perlawanan, Minho membiarkan empat pria itu membawanya pergi.

Seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya, ia sudah tahu siapa dalang di balik semua ini. Julian Ramírez de Arellano, ayah Reyna. Dengan mengambil ciuman dari putri kesayangannya, Minho telah menabuh genderang perang pada sang bangsawan. _Julian bertindak cepat kali ini, lebih cepat dibanding ketika menangani Luke dulu_ , pikir Minho. Ah, ternyata ia juga akan berakhir sama seperti Luke, ya?

 _Setidaknya,_ pikir Minho lagi, _jika aku dibawa ke hadapan Julian, dan dipaksa memlikih untuk tetap bernapas atau mencintai Reyna. Maka akan kugunakan napas terakhirku untuk mengatakan, aku mencintaimu, Reyna_. Minho mendengus. Barangkali Reyna benar, Minho cocok jadi pujangga.

Minho mengernyitkan alis begitu para penculik itu membawanya melaju terus ke jalan kiri ketika mereka sampai pada persimpangan empat jalur. Sementara _manssion_ Julian seharusnya mengambil jalur lurus.

"Dia mau membunuhku di mana?"

Cengkraman di lengannya mengerat, menekan tepat pada luka sayatan hasil pekerjaan Reyna beberapa waktu lalu yang belum sembuh sepenuhya. Minho meringis kecil. "Diam saja, Bocah!"

Minho mendengus gusar. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk merapalkan kata-kata mutiara sebelum nyawanya dicabut paksa.

Mereka berjalan terus melewati pemukiman penduduk yang makin lama makin jarang. Sampai memasuki area perkebunan luas yang sepi. Suara tenggerang dan jangkrik membentuk orkestra alam. Angin musim gugur merontokkan dedaunan pohon-pohon yang berbaris di sekelilingnya. Mereka berjalan cukup jauh ke dalam area perkebunan. Sampai akhirnya Minho bisa menangkap sebuah pondok kecil berdiri kokoh beberapa puluh meter di hadapannya.

 _Hebat_ , pikir Minho. Julian akan menghabisinya di tempat yang terpencil dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk penduduk. Mayatnya tak akan ditemukan, dan ia akan membusuk di sana. Pria-pria bertubuh kekar itu mendorongnya masuk ke dalam pondok hingga ia jatuh tersungkur ke lantai kayu. Lalu mereka segera menutup dan mengunci pintunya dari luar.

Minho membuang napas berat. Berdiri, dan menepuk debu yang menempel di pakaiannya. telinganya bisa menangkap suara langkah kaki mendekat. Langkahnya begitu halus, hak sepetunya mengetuk lantai kayu dlam nada yang monoton. Minho tersenyum miring, tangannya masih sibuk menepukki debu di lututnya.

"Jadi," Kata Minho. "Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan anda, Tuan."

Minho mengangkat wajahnya. Sepasang mata obsidian tajam yang sudah tak asing langsung menyambutnya. Benar, yang berdiri di sana dan menatapnya adalah sang Ramírez de Arellano. Namun yang membuat Minho mengernyit bingung adalah, sosok itu bukan Julian, melainkan—

"Reyna?"

—Putrinya.

Reyna tak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Ditatapnya pemuda Asia itu lekat-lekat. Memastikan orang-orang suruhannya tidak melukai Minho. Reyna mendesah kecil begitu tak mendapati adanya kudeta yang dilakukan orang-orang suruhannya.

"Minho."

Ada getir yang menyelimuti suaranya. Minho bisa merasakan itu. Seolah merapalkan namanya tak beda dari menelan sesendok racun bagi Reyna. Gadis itu masih sama seperti yang terakhir Minho ingat. Reyna masih memiliki mata tajam yang tampak teguh tak tergoyahkan. Wajahnya tetap anggun dan cantik.

Minho tersenyum pahit. "Apa kabar, Reyna?"

Satu alis Reyna terangkat sedikit. "Itukah pertanyaan paling bagus yang muncul dalam otakmu?"

"Lalu kau mengaharapkan pertanyaan seperti apa?" Minho balas bertanya.

Reyna tidak menjawab.

Minho kembali lagi ke mode senyum sarkastis yang biasa ditujukannya untuk Reyna. "Kau merindukanku?"

Reyna mendengus. "Sangat."

Reyna mengatakannya seperti bercanda, tapi Minho bisa merasakan kesedihan di balik kata-kata gadis itu. Minho menyeringai. "Aku seribu kali lebih merindukanmu." Candanya, meski tak sepenuhnya bohong.

Reyna memutar bola matanya dramatis, namun bibirnya melengkung geli. Membentuk senyum tanpa perlawanan. Mereka kembali saling tatap. Dua pasang mata yang berinteraksi dalam sunyi. Berbagi cerita, rasa, dan rahasia. Selalu, suara lonceng itu akan datang menyertai. Menggema nyaring namun terasa hampa. Melapuk dalam rontokkan harapan.

Reyna menarik napas panjang. Menghirup aroma apak debu dan kayu pondok. "Ada yang perlu ku bicarakan padamu." Tatapannya berubah serius. Nada bicaranya menyiratkan bahwa dia tidak sedang main-main.

"Kita punya banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan."

Reyna menalan ludah, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Benar. Banyak sekali." Gadis itu buru-buru menggeleng. "Aku berhasil lepas dari pengawasan ayahku kali ini. Tapi aku tak punya banyak waktu."

Minho memasang senyum miring. "Kisah klasik hubungan kita." Ujar Minho. "Kau selalu hanya punya waktu sebentar."

Reyna mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Rasanya dia ingin tertawa, tapi dadanya kelewat sesak. "Secepatnya utusan ayahku pasti akan menemuimu."

"Dan mereka akan membunuhku?"

Reyna menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Mungkin tidak secepat itu. Papa masih punya trauma terhadap kasus Hylla."

"Atau pembunuhan Luke lebih tepatnya."

Reyna terkesiap, matanya menatap Minho tak percaya. "Kau..."

Minho menatap lurus ke mata Reyna. "Luke Castellan itu temanku, kakaknya Newt. Pemuda yang meregang nyawa secara mengenaskan karena berani mendekati seorang gadis bernama Hylla Ramírez de Arellano, kakakmu." Tangan Minho terkepal kuat sekali hingga buku-buku jarinya memucat putih.

Reyna terenyak. Otaknya berusaha mengejar apa yang didengarnya dari Mulut Minho. "Tidak lucu." Reyna komat-kamit. "Tidak lucu sama sekali." Reyna ingin menolak apa yang dia dengar dari Minho. Tapi benaknya justru memutar beragam fraksi cuplikan kejadian secara acak. Sosok Newt yang ditemuinya saat di Palacio de Madrid, pantas Reyna merasa tak asing dengan sosok itu. Kebencian yang membayang di sepasang mata pemuda pirang itu ketika tertangkap basah sedang memandanginya. Castellan... benar, Jason menyebutkan nama belakang Newt adalah Castellan. Itulah sebabnya Reyna merasakan perasaan tak nyaman kala mendengarnya, tapi Reyna mengabaikannya. Pertemuannya dengan Minho di pemakaman, Minho bilang dia sedang mengunjungi seorang teman lama. Dan makam Luke hanya berjarak dua blok dengan pusara Hylla. Semua itu berlomba menyusun realita untuknya.

Reyna mengeluarkan suara tawa monoton yang sangat dipaksakan. "Ah, Minho..."

Minho dapat merasakan ada getir yang merayap perlahan namun berangsur makin cepat bergerak melahapnya. Bibir Minho terkatup rapat. Hingga hanya membentuk satu garis lurus yang terasa pahit.

Reyna kambali menatapnya lurus-lurus, tersenyum sekilas dan berkata, "Ternyata kita memang mustahil." Reyna mengucapkannya dengan begitu ringan, seolah tak ada beban sama sekali.

Minho tidak menjawab.

Reyna tidak butuh jawaban.

Mereka tak pernah saling mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing. Mereka berbagi hanya dengan tatapan mata. Memahami hanya dalam pandangan yang tercipta. Mengerti dan disadarkan oleh gema lonceng tak kasat mata.

Kini, mereka tahu apa gerangan lonceng itu. Yang tak terlihat, namun terdengar begitu nyata. Merakit dalam bentuk rapatan dan reganggan gelombang rasa yang tak berani mereka sebutkan namanya. Sebuah pertanda. Alarm. Perigatan. Bell. Lonceng. Denting yang menandakan bahwa cinta menyapa.

Minho membuang napas berat, tersenyum sekilas, dan berjalan mendekati Reyna. "Kenapa kau harus Ramírez de Arellano, Rey?" Tanyanya halus.

Reyna menggelengkan kepala dan menunduk menatap sepatunya. "Takdir." Jawabnya lugas. Kepedihan dalam suaranya setajam pecahan kaca. "Jangan melawan fitrah, Minho. Kita bukan Artemis dan Orion, kita masih bisa meluruskan cerita ini." Desis Reyna.

Minho terkesiap. Jantungnya memompa kelewat gila, rasa marah dan kepedihan bercampur jadi satu. Minho lantas meraih tangan Reyna dan menggenggamnya. Reyna mendongak. Mata mereka bertemu lagi. Minho baru membuka mulutnya, tapi Reyna buru-buru menggeleng. "Jangan." Reyna menekan suaranya. "Jangan katakan apa-apa. Turuti semua perintah yang disampaikan utusan ayahku. Dan—"

"Dan jangan temui aku lagi?" Minho mendengus. "Konyol."

Reyna tersentak. Bertemu dengan mata Minho yang berkilat marah. Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang bicara. Meraka sama-sama tak menyukai drama, melempar kata-kata naif tentang _berhenti menemuiku, berakhir sampai, di sini, anggaplah aku tidak pernah ada,_ sama sekali tak mencerminkan keperibadian keduanya.

Mereka bertatapan, dan Minho menyeringai lebar sementara Reyna tertawa. Meski rasanya tersedat tak karuan, namun ia tetap tertawa. Di luar sana, daun berguguran makin banyak. Udara makin dingin. Hati makin pedih. Mereka merasa makin lucu.

"Kita harus mendaftar jadi pemain opera." Reyna memutuskan.

"Tentu." Minho sepakat.

Dua pasang mata saling menyapa, berdiskusi, mencapai sepakat. Tersenyum, tak tahu berapa besar membekas lara. Dua pasang mata menutup bersama, mendekat, melepas tugasnya kepada pangutan bibir. Satu kecupan panjang yang begitu halus. Sebelum akhirnya dua pasang mata itu terlepas. Tertiup angin takdir ke dua arah berbeda. Meninggalkan jejak kepedihan yang bukan lagi rahasia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada sesuatu yang terasa naik cepat dari perut sampai ke tenggorokannya. Membuat Minho reflek memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan kembali menundukkan kepala. Memuntahkan segumpal darah kental kehitaman dari mulutnya. Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, darah ikut tertelan kembali. Mencoba membuka matanya, dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Minho menatap apa yang baru saja dimuntahkannya, lalu tersenyum pahit. Minho baru saja menambahkan lukisan bercak darahnya di atas lantai ruangan itu.

"Nak," Jemari dingin berbalut sarung tangan kulit mahal itu mengangkat dagunya perlahan. Memaksanya matanya untuk bertemu langsung dengan mata sang bangsawan. Wajah tampan dan ekspresi dingin Julian menyapa pandangan Minho.

Bibir sobek Minho melengkung senyum. " _Lord_."

Wajah julian tampak pias. "Di mana kau bertemu putriku?" Julian bertanya halus. Halus sekali, namun tetap terdengar aristrokrat.

Benak Minho memutar kejadian itu secara spontan. Senyum kecil kembali tersungging di bibirnya yang sobek. "Lahan terbuka dekat pasar rakyat."

Satu alis Julian naik sedikit. "Bagaimana?"

Minho menatap wajah sang bangsawan. Meski Julian tampak dingin dan keji. Minho bisa melihat sekeping luka dibalik sorot matanya. Rasa takut berlebihan yang merantainya, menjeratnya, dan mengikis semua batas kewarasannya perlahan. Menjadikannya sosok yang gelap kesepian yang dihantui rasa takut.

"Dia sedang berlatih pedang sendirian di sana. Saya tertarik dan menghampirinya." Minho tersenyum sekilas. "Dia mengenakan pakaian ala rakyat biasa saat itu, saya awalnya tak sadar dia seorang bangsawan. Sebagai seorang gadis bangsawan, anak Anda punya pola pikir yang agak unik dan nyeleneh. Saya sempat mengira Reyna seorang _Musketeer._ "

Julian mendengus. Dalam hati dia memang menyepakati hal yang baru saja dikatakan Minho. Julian paham betul, Reyna punya jalan pikir yang unik. Gadis itu ingin jadi kesatria. _Papa, aku ingin jadi seorang Musketeer!_ Suara Reyna kecil mengalun dalam keping ingatannya. Gadis kecil polos dengan sebilah pedang kayu di tangannya yang berlompatan di atas sofa beledu.

"Itu cita-cita Reyna saat kecil." Papar Julian. Ditatapnya mata sipit pemuda Asia itu lekat-lekat. Bibirnya terdorong untuk menukik senyum. Senyum maha samar.

Minho sempat tersentak mendengar penuturan itu. Minho bisa melihat sekilas tatapan Julian sempat melunak ketika membicarakan Reyna. "Saya mengutarakan dia pantas dapat apresiasi lebih atas kehebatan berpedangnya. Tapi Reyna tertawa, dan menjawab dia tak suka mendapat perhatian."

Kali ini Julian mematung. Kenangan berlomba menyerbu benaknya. Memenuhi tiap sesak dalam napasnya. "Reyna tidak biasa mendapat perhatian. Karena semua perhatian selalu tercurah kepada Hylla, putri pertamaku." Julian tidak mengerti mengapa ia membuka mulutnya lebih banyak kepada pemuda yang sudah babak belur di hadapannya ini.

"Jika Hylla punya bakat alami untuk memimpin dan berkuasa. Merebut dan mengambil alih hati serta perhatian banyak orang dengan kecerdikan dan rasa penuh percaya dirinya. Maka Reyna punya bawaan jiwa yang ingin bebas. Tetap penuh otoritas, namun tak ingin banyak terikat." Julian tak pernah membagi hal ini dengan orang lain. Ia merasa asing dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun demikian, ia terus bicara. "Reyna memuji dan mengaggumi kakaknya. Tapi Reyna tak pernah ingin jadi seperti Hylla. Semenjak Hylla pergi, Reya mendapatkan semua yang semula milik Hylla."

"Tapi dia tak pernah menginginkan itu." Imbuh Minho. Julian terbelalak menatapnya. " _Lord_ , saya mungkin hanya orang asing dalam keluarga Anda, tapi saya bisa tahu Anda hanya memandang Reyna sebagai rasa takut dan kecemasan tak berdaya yang ditorehkan oleh putri pertama Anda."

Julian terenyak. Selama beberapa saat, kata-kata anak muda dihadapannya itu terasa menjelma bagai lubang hitam tak berdasar yang menelannya bulat-bulat. Sang bangsawan kemudian tertawa lantang. "Kau tahu apa, Nak? Kau bahkan baru bertemu putriku."

Minho tersenyum tipis. "Sejak putri pertama Anda pergi, semua orang langsung menganggap Reyna sebagai jelmaan baru Hylla. Tahukah Anda, _Lord_ , kalau Reyna merasa takut? Dia takut kehilangan jati dirinya, dan benar-benar menjadi Hylla. Satu-satunya yang Reyna harapkan dapat memandangnya sebagai dirinya sendiri adalah Anda, ayahnya. Tapi Anda jusrtu terkurung dalam keterpurukan, dan memandang Reyna penuh obsesi dan kecemasan."

Rahang Julian mengatup rapat. Kata-kata itu menusuknya bagai belati penuh racun. Selama ini Julian memang telah gelap dimakan kecemasan. "Kau cerdas, Nak." Puji Julian. "Tapi kau naif." Katanya tajam. "Barangkali, kau pikir dengan memahami putriku kau bisa jadi kesatria untuknya? Membawanya kabur bersamamu? Memulai kehidupan baru dan meninggalkan segala kemewahan yang kuberikan untuknya? Hidup bebas dari jerat tanggung jawab dan berbahagia sebagai rakyat jelata?" Julian meludah ke samping. "Jangan bodoh!"

Julian berdiri dengan gaya tolak pinggang kemudian tertawa angkuh. "Atau kau mau mati bersamanya? Meneguk secawan racun berdua? Kau pikir dengan mati bersama kalian akan bersatu di tempat bernama surga?" Julian terkekeh. "Oh, anak muda... selalu berpikiran sempit. "

"Saya bukan Luke Castellan." Ujar Minho lugas. Tawa Julian pupus. Nama itu menggaung di telinganya. Mengantarkan ngilu ke ulu hatinya. Minho menatap lurus ke mata sang bangsawan. "Dan Reyna bukan Hylla."

"Kau!" Julian menerjang Minho. meremas kerah kemejanya kuat-kuat. "Jangan berani kau sebut nama bajingan itu di depanku!"

Minho menatap manik mata sang bangsawan yang hanya berjarak dua inci dari matanya. "Anda melihat Reyna sebagai bayangan. Dan bayangan itu punya nama; Hylla."

Satu tinju mendarat telak di rahang Minho. Julian tersenyum pahit. Sementra Minho kembali bangkit berdiri dengan darah memenuhi mulutnya. "Kau tahu, Nak?" Ujar Julian. "Kau pintar. Menarik. Mungkin aku akan menyukaimu andai situasinya lain."

Minho berdiri berhadapan dengan sang bansawan. Mengabaikan pandangannya yang mulai mengabur karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan cairan merah. "Terima kasih, _Lord_." Minho memberi Julian senyum sopan.

Julian mendengus angkuh. "Tapi sayangnya kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar yang tak bisa lagi ku tolelir."

Minho tersenyum tipis. "Apa itu, _Lord_?"

Julian berdecak. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Nak." Ia menatap tajam mata Minho dan maju satu langkah mendekat. "Kesalahanmu. Berani. Mencintai. Putriku." Julian memberi tusukan tepat di dada Minho dengan ujung jarinya tiap merapalkan satu demi satu kata.

Selama sepuluh detik, Minho diam tak menjawab. Kemudian pemuda Asia itu menarik napas panjang dan mebuangnya cepat. Tekad di matanya sekeras besi. "Kalau begitu, izinkan saya mengulang kesalahan itu lagi."

Julian mencabut _revolver_ di pinggangnya dengan murka.

"PAPA!"

Namun suara pekik itu menghentikan laju peluru yang sudah siap menyapa Minho.

Reyna berdiri dia ambang pintu, napasnya putus-putus. Penampilannya lumayan berantakan. Sanggul rambutnya terlepas hingga rambut panjangnya yang hitam legam terurai menyapu punggung—masih menyisakan beberapa kepang kecil. Sarung tangannya hanya bersisa satu. Bagian bawah gaunnya sobek seperti baru tersangkut paku dan ditarik paksa.. Dan dia tak memakai alas kaki. Sementara orang-orang Julian datang tergopoh-gopoh berlari di belakangnya. Memadang Julian dengan ketakutan luar biasa.

"Reyna!" Julian membelalak. "Bagaimana kau—tidak penting." Julian memutuskan. "Aku tidak akan membunuh anak ini, Reyna. Kau tenang saja."

Reyna tidak bisa tenang.

"Tidak akan membunuhnya?" Reyna berteriak. Tanggannya menunjuk tangan Julian yang sudah memegang senjata. "Papa mengarahkan senjata itu tepat ke arahnya, dan mengatakan tidak akan membunuhnya?" Reyna terengah. Matanya beralih menatap Minho—masih utuh meski wajahnya sudah berlumur darah dan luka lebam sana sini. Minho balas menatap Reyna sambil tersenyum jail dan melambaikan tangan padanya. _Akan ku tinju dia nanti,_ Reyna bersumpah.

Julian memijit pelipisnya seolah mengusir pusing. Kemudian matanya beralih menatap para bawahannya yang berdiri bagai pagar di belakang Reyna. "Pegangi dia." Titahnya enteng. Reyna mengelak, memberi tatapan membunuh kepada orang-orang Julian yang berhasil membuat pria-pria bertubuh besar itu berjengit ngeri dan ragu-ragu untuk menyentuhnya. _Pesona Ram_ _í_ _rez de Arellano_ , batin Minho terkagum-kagum. "Pegangi dia!" Bentak Julian, dan sepertinya mereka lebih takut terhadap Julian ketimbang Reyna.

" _No, Papa_." Suara Reyna tercekat. Dua pria bertubuh besar memegangi lengan kanan dan kirinya kuat sekali.

Julian menggelengkan kepala putus asa. Lalu kembali menatap Minho. Minho menebak-nebak apakah perkataan Julian soal tidak ingin membunuhnya itu kejujuran? Atau bangsawan itu hanya bermaksud melucu tentang nyawa Minho.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Nak." Julian mengusap rambut Minho seolah sedang membelai anjingnya. "Aku tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama."

 _Bolehkah aku merasa optimis?_ Benak Minho bertanya.

"Aku hanya akan membuatmu cacat."

Kedua bahu Reyna merosot. Rasanya dia sudah tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Suaranya tersangkut dalam kerongkongannya, berjubal, namun tak ada yang bisa keluar. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya lebih cepat dari pada kedipan mata Reyna. Suara letusan tembakkan membelah udara, bersaing bersama teriakkan tercekat di tenggorokannya juga jerit pecahan kaca.

Minho masih berdiri tegak.

Julian ambruk, menggerang kesakitan memegangi bahu kirinya.

Semuanya berlangsung terlalu cepat hingga sulit dicerna oleh otak Minho. Kaca mosaik pecah berkeping-keping, dan dua butir pelulu bersarang di bahu kiri Julian. Lalu huru-hara itu berdatanggan tanpa peringatan. Reyna menjerit, berlari menghampiri Julian yang tampak kesakitan. Minho berdiri bagai patung. Lima orang pria tiba-tiba datang menyerbu masuk dan menembak isi kepala para bawahan Julian. Dalam sekejap, ruangan itu telah banjir darah dan mayat manusia. Terror dimulai.

"Papa!"

Suara Reyna memanggil kesadaran Minho. Ia berjongkok di sebelah Reyna, memeriksa Julian sekilas. "Pelulunya tidak menembus jantung. Ayahmu akan baik-baik saja." Katanya cepat. Berharap hal itu bisa menenangkan Reyna.

"Oh, Julian..."

Suara itu terdengar licik dan dingin, juga kejam. Ketiganya menoleh. Seorang pria berpakaian resmi ala bangsawan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, senyum di bibirnya tampak jahat. Pria itu menendang kepala seorang mayat yang menghalangi jalannya. Lima orang pria—yang bisa dipastikan adalah orang-orangnya—berdiri berjejer menamengi sang atasan, wajah mereka tampak datar, seolah baru saja main kartu alih-alih membunuh.

"Jorge." Julian menggeram. "Mau apa kau?" Teriak Julian murka.

Yang dipanggil Jorge justru tertawa. Suara tawa jahat yang menggema hampa dalam ruangan itu. "Sederhana, Julian." Sahutnya enteng. "Menghabisimu."

Reyna merasakan kemarahan ayahnya meladak. Namun pria itu tak berdaya. Darahnya terlalu banyak yang keluar, bahkan sang bangsawan kini tampak kepayahan barang sekadar mengangkat kepalanya. Reyna kenal siapa pria itu. Saingan bisnis sang ayah. Julian sering kali mengunggulinya dalam urusan bisnis. Dan sepertinya, Jorge tidak terima akan hal itu. Firasat Reyna buruk. Persaingan adalah perang. Dan dalam perang, semua hal adalah legal. Termasuk memakai cara-cara kotor, salah satunya; membunuh.

"Berengsek!" Julian menghardik, namun segera menggerang kesakitan. Pegangan Reyna pada tubuh sang ayah mengerat. Darah Juian telah membanjiri gaunnya.

Reyna menunduk,mengerjapkan hampir tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi dari matanya yang kian mengabur. "Papa.." Renya terisak. Ia tak pernah melihat sang ayah sebegini tak berdayanya, sama sekali. Peluru itu telah menembus masuk merobek kulit dan dagingnya.

"Dia putrimu, Julian?" Jorge melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan. Tampak tertarik pada wajah Reyna yang basah air mata. "Dia cantik." Jorge menyeringai. "Sepertinya lumayan jika kujadikan gundik _."_

Julian menggeram marah, mencoba bangkit, namun tiap gerak yang diambilnya hanya membuat rasa sakitnya bertambah seratus kali lipat. "Jangan berani-berani kau—"

Suara tembakan bertubi-tubi memutus kalimat Julian. Semua orang terenyak. Minho sudah berdiri, tanggannya bersenjatakan _revolver_ milik Julian—teracung tepat ke arah antek-antek Jorge. Minho menembakkan pelurunya tepat ke titik-titik vital yang membuat lima orang itu jatuh menggerang kesakitan di atas lantai. Mereka tidak mati, namun Minho mengarahkan pelulunya dengan cerdik. Melumpuhkan, hingga lima orang itu tak lagi bisa memengang senjata ataupun bangkit berdiri.

Julian, Reyna, dan Jorge terlonjak keget. Minho beralih menatap Jorge tajam. Wajah Jorge pucat bagai mayat, dipenuhi rasa takut berlebih. Minho tersenyum mengejek, menngacungkan benda mematikan ditangannya tepat ke kepala Jorge, kemudian menarik pelatuk senjatanya...namun tak ada yang terjadi.

Ia kehabisan pelulu.

 _Sial_! Minho mengumpat dalam hati. Seketika wajah Jorge berubah ceria. Keadaan berbalik menguntungkannya. "Kehabisan peluru?" Tanyanya retoris. Kemudian matanya menggerling ke arah Julian. "Siapa dia, Julian? Orang barumu?" Jorge kembali memandangi Minho penuh minat. "Kau menarik, Nak. Berapa banyak Julian membayarmu? Aku akan bayar tiga kali lipat jika kau mau berpihak padaku."

Minho mendengus. "Sayangnya," ujar Minho. " _Lord_ Julian membayarku dengan cara ingin membuatku cacat." Minho tersenyum miring, menggerling ke arah Julian sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Julian memelototinya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Jika aku berpihak padamu, aku akan dapat tiga kali cacat." Minho menyeringai. "Ku akui, tawaranmu cukup menggiurkan." Minho menatap Jorge lurus-lurus. "Tapi sepertinya, bayaran dari _Lord_ Julian sudah cukup."

"Che!" Jorge kelihatan gusar. "Aku heran mengapa keberuntungan selalu berpihak padamu, Julian. Tapi tenang saja, hal itu tidak akan berlangsung lama." Jorge menyeringai jahat. Sorot matanya tampak berkilat lapar. "Akan ku buat kau menyaksikan putri kesayanganmu meregang nyawa di hadapanmu sendiri, setelah itu ku bunuh kau."

Otak Reyna terasa melambat, namun begitu, waktu justru berputar tiga kali lebih cepat. Dia bisa mendengar suara tembakan bertubi-tubi dan suara kulit dan daging yang tertembus peluru, suara-suara itu berlomba bersama teriakkan sang ayah. Tapi Reyna tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Pandangannya menggelap, napasnya terasa sesak. Dan ketika suara tembakan beehenti, Reyna perlahan membuka matanya, udara kembali mengisi paru-parunya. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah dada bidang Minho, lalu wajah pemuda itu yang tampak pucat kesakitan, namun menyunggingkan senyum sarkastisnya yang dibenci Reyna sekaligus juga yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Payah." Minho mencibir, tersenyum meremehkan.

Reyna terbelalak. Otaknya berupaya mengejar apa yang dilihatnya. "Minho.." Lirihnya, dan satu detik kemudian, Minho ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Punggungya berlubang, mengucurkan cairan pekat merah beraoma tembaga.

"Minho!"

Reyna menampar Minho berkali-kali, tapi pemuda itu tidak bangun. Tangan Reyna kini berlumur darah, dia bahkan sudah tak tahu lagi itu darah ayahnya ataukah Minho. Reyna menangis putus asa. Memanggil dan meneriakkan nama Minho seperti orang tak waras.

"Jorge, keparat kau!"

"Aku akan diam saja jika jadi kau, Julian. Hemat tenagamu, jadilah penonton yang baik." Jorge melemparkan pistolnya begitu saja. Lalu menerjang ke arah Reyna, menyeret gadis itu hingga menabrak meja kerja Julian. Reyna menjerit. Julian berteriak murka.

"Aku tak butuh senjata apa pun untuk mengabisimu, gadis kecil." Jorge menempatkan kedua tangannya di leher Reyna. Reyna tercekik, tak mampu bersuara.

"Lepaskan putriku!"

Jorge tertawa berbahak-bahak. "Lihat ini, Julian. Wajah kematian putrimu adalah hal terakhir yang akan kau lihat sebelum kau sampai ke neraka."

Reyna sudah pernah tenggelam. Dan rasanya tercekik tak beda jauh dari tenggelam. Dia merindukan oksigen, paru-parunya menjerit seolah ingin meledak. Telinganya bisa menangkap teriakkan sang ayah, namun perlahan suara itu rasanya teredam dalam air. Reyna samar-samar bertanya beginikah dia akan mati—bahkan tanpa melawan.

' _Payah.'_

Suara Minho menggaung dalam kepalanya. Reyna bertanya-tanya, mengapa kata-kata itu yang mesti dia ingat sebelum kematiannya. Tapi kemudian Reyna tersadar cepat. Masih berusaha tetap memperthankan kesadarannya, Reyna mencabut belatinya pelan-pelan.

' _Lihatlah ke dalam mata mereka.'_

Suara Minho muncul lagi. Reyna menatap mata Jorge lekat-lekat. Mata abu-abu pria itu berkilat penuh amarah, dendam, emosi mengerikan.

' _Kau tusukkan belatimu ke jantung mereka.'_

Reyna melakukannya. Dia bisa melihat pupil mata Jorge melebar seketika. Tangan Reyna gemetar hebat, tapi tekadnya tak tergoyahkan.

"Kau.." Suara pria itu serak dan tercekat, tangannya yang mencekik leher Reyna perlahan mulai mengendur dan membebaskan Reyna.

"Barangkali, aku memang tak memiliki pilihan." Reyna menembus masuk dan menusuk jantung Jorge sampai pangkal belatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minho sedang berbaring, atau mungkin bermimpi. Ketika matanya terbuka, beribu-ribu cahaya seolah menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Minho menggerang kecil, dan menyipitkan mata. Lalu kembali membukanya perlahan-lahan.

Ruangan itu terasa asing baginya. Lalu Minho tersadar, semua hal kini terasa asing baginya. Siapa dia? Di mana ini? Bagaimana? Mengapa? Apa? Lalu berbagai wajah, suara, dan gambaran kejadian datang menyerbu. Membuat kepalanya terasa bagai dihantam palu. Di anatara semua hal yang berkelebatan gila dalam kepalanya, hanya ada satu yang menyembul begitu nyata.

 _Reyna!_

Minho ingin berteriak, namun tenggorokannya terasa sekering sahara.

"Sudah sadar?"

Suara itu membuatnya tersentak, susah payah Minho mencoba mencari empunya suara. Lima meter dari posisi berbaringnya saat ini, di hadapan jendela besar, seorang pria berdiri dengan gagah mengenakan pakaian resmi dan atribut lengkap yang menunjukkan derajat tingginya. Pria itu menatap lurus ke arahnya, lalu berjalan mendekat.

 _Julian Ram_ _í_ _rez de Arellano_ , ingat Minho.

Minho mencoba membuka mulutnya. "Apa—"

"Reyna baik-baik saja." Papar Julian seolah bisa menebak isi kepala Minho. Pria itu mengambil duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Kalimat itu berputar ulang dalam otaknya. _Reyna baik-baik saja_. Minho tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia pernah merasa sebahagia dan selega ini mendengar sebuah kalimat dari orang lain. Minho kembali menatap rupa sang bangsawan, lalu tersenyum miring. "Anda belum mati?"

Julian menatapnya tajam dan galak. "Etikamu perlu diperbaiki, Nak."

Minho mencoba untuk tertawa, tapi dadanya terasa ditipma batu besar, dan punggungnya terasa ditempeli bara api. Minho meringis kecil, mulai teringat bahwa dia tertembak saat terror itu terjadi.

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Minho, gagal mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia dalam keadaan sadar. Berapa lama ia berbaring tak sadarkan diri? Di luar kelihatannya sudah siang, atau mungkin pagi?

"Tujuh hari."

Minho membelalak kaget. Julian menatapnya sambil bersedekap angkuh. "Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama tujuh hari. Tadinya, aku sempat mengira kau bakal mati. Aku bahkan sudah memesan peti mati khusus untukmu." Julian berdecak sebal. "Aku memesan dari kayu termahal, pengarajin peti paling tersohor di Spanyol. Aku sudah membayar harga tinggi untuk peti itu, tapi kau malah tidak mati."

Minho mendengus. "Maaf mengecewakan anda, _Lord_."

"Lima peluru menembus punggungmu. Tak ada satu pun yang sampai pada organ vitalmu. Keberuntunganmu terlalu banyak. Ini mustahil." Julian menggerutu.

Satu alis Minho terangkat. Jika Julian sebegitu inginnya ia mati, mengapa tak tembak saja Minho sekarang. Ternyata otak Julian sama rumitnya dengan Reyna.

Mata obsidian Julian memandang Minho penuh minat, menelusuri tiap-tiap partikelnya, dari ujung rambut, hingga ujung kakinya. Meski dari bagian dada sampai ke bawah tertutup selimut, Minho merasa baru saja disinari laser oleh pandangan Julian.

"Kau mengajari Reyna cara membunuh. Apa kau bangga akan hal itu?"

Minho mengernyit. "Huh?"

"Reyna menusuk Jorge dengan belatinya, tepat menikam jantungnya. Dan Reyna bilang, dia mendapat pelajaran itu darimu."

Minho mencoba mencerna kata-kata Julian baik-baik, dan membelalak ketika berhasil memahami. "Orang itu mati?"

Julian berdecak. "Jangan balas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan, Nak." Tapi kemudian seringai muncul di bibirnya. "Tapi, ya, dia mati." Julian tampaknya bangga akan hal itu. "Hukum tak akan memenjarakanku atau pun Reyna. Toh, si Keparat itu sudah punya segudang kasus yang membuatnya pantas dipenggal."

"Anda kelihatan gembira sekali."

Julian menatapnya tajam. "Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak." Jawab Minho cepat. "Anda pantas bahagia." Minho mengucapkannya seperti mengejek.

Mata Julian berkilat marah, tapi kemudian pria itu mendengus kasar dan tersenyum tipis. Benar-benar tersenyum. Minho bisa melihat senyum itu tulus. _Rupanya Reyna mewarisi senyum dari pria ini_ , pikir Minho.

"Kau tahu, Nak?" Kata Julian. "Aku masih ingin membunuhmu. Mencacahmu jadi potongan-potongan kecil, dan membakar dagingmu."

"Sungguh menggoda."

"Tapi ku pikir, kau lumayan menarik. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk melihatmu lebih jauh. Seperti apa dirimu, sejauh apa menariknya dirimu, semacam itulah." Julian mendelikkan bahu ringan. "Lalu, setelah aku bosan, aku baru akan membunuhmu." Julian menyeringai.

"Anda sungguh murah hati."

Julian terkekeh pelan. Meski di luar angin musim gugur bertiup dingin. Langit berwarna abu-abu muram. Gemuruh menggantung menyambarkan kilat. Namun ruang berbau antiseptik dan obat-obatan itu terasa hangat. Ada dua tawa yang dibagi tanpa berlebihan. Dua laki-laki dengan status sosial yang sungguh berbeda. Rentan usia yang cukup jauh. Namun mereka punya satu persamaan; cintanya untuk Reyna.

Julian berhenti tertawa. Dia berdiri tegak dan menatap Minho penuh keseriusan. "Sampai waktu eksekusimu tiba, akan kuberi kau kesempatan untuk dekat dengan putriku." Ujarnya. "Tapi," Suaranya dingin dan tajam. "Jika kau berani-berani membawanya kabur, menyakitinya, melukainya, satu tetes air mata saja—"

"Aku bersumpah." Potong Minho. Wajahnya tak kalah serius dari Julian. Dua pasang mata berpandangan, bedebat, bertempur, dan mencapai suatu kesepakatan bersama.

"Ku pegang sumpahmu, Minho."

Julian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan Minho sendirian bersama banyak sekali pertanyaan tak terjawab. Namun ditengah berbagai gundala yang menyerbunya, Minho tersadar. Itulah kali pertama Julian menyebut namanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puerto Rico, Desember 1879**

"Bagaimana caranya?" Reyna menuntut.

Minho memutar bola matanya dramatis. "Astaga, Reyna. Aku bosan mendengar pertanyaan itu."

"Kalau begitu jawab yang benar."

 _Otoriter, sifat dasarnya bangsawan,_ pikir Minho gusar. Pemuda Asia itu mengangkat wajahnya yang semula ia simpan di antara perpotongan leher dan bahu Reyna, beralih kepada gravitasi mata obsidian gadis itu yang dibingkai alam bentuk setengah purnama.

"Aku hanya bicara dengan ayahmu."

"Aku tahu betul seperti apa Papa." Reyna menatap Minho tajam. "Dia tak mungkin luluh hanya dengan bicara." Reyna bersikeras.

Minho mendesah putus asa. Alunan _Viennese waltz_ dan ketukan hak sepatu dalam _ballroom_ samar terdengar. Di luar sana, salju turun perlahan, menyapa dalam dingin, menyihir dalam kelembutan, membuai dalam warna putih.

"Aku bersumpah padanya tidak akan membawamu kabur, melukaimu, menyakitimu, membuat air matamu jatuh walau hanya satu tetes, dan hal-hal lainnya yang diancam oleh ayahmu."

Alis Reyna terangkat. "Itu saja?"

Minho menariknya pinggang Reyna makin merapat hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel. "Ya. Itu saja."

Reyna menatapnya sambil mengeryit curiga. Minho berdecak sebal, dan makin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Reyna. "Mau bagaimna lagi? aku memang terlampau memesona hingga ayahmu pun luluh."

Reyna mendengus angkuh, dan Minho terkekeh melihat pemandangan wajah pongah di depannya. Minho menunduk sedikit mengambil jarak mendekat pada wajah cantik itu. Mempertemukan kening mereka. Minho mendorong kening Reyna panas suhu tubuh, dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam— _Arbei_ , pikir Minho mabuk Kepayang.

Suara lonceng tak kacat mata itu berbunyi lagi. Mengalahkan alunan musik. Lonceng itu kini bernyanyi. Liar, bebas, namun merdu terdengar. Lagu yang indah. Melodi yang sempurna. Satu-satunya harmoni yang ingin Minho dengar. Lonceng cintanya dengan Reyna.

Reyna menggigit bibir bawahnya. Nyaris mabuk aroma kopi bercampur lapukan buku tua yang menguar dari tubuh Minho. _Dasar kutu buku_ , pikir Reyna kecanduan. Lonceng itu kembali berbunyi. Dekat sekali dengan jantungnya. Bersenandung dalam nada-nada tak biasa namun membuat Reyna tenggelam bersamanya.

" _Te queiro, Musketeer_." Minho berbisik.

Napas Minho menyapu pucuk hidungnya. Reyna merinding sampai ke akar rambut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, bergumam, " _Kiss me_."Dan hanya perlu satu detik setelahnya sampai sekujur tubuhnya terbakar malu dan tersiram rona merah.

Minho yakin jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar kalimat itu meluncur genit dari bibir tipis Reyna. Setelahnya, ia tertawa, renyah menggoda. "Tapi, Nona, saya hanya orang rendahan. Perintah yang Nona ajukan begitu tabu. Sungguh berdosanya saya apabila berani melakukan perintah Anda."

"Kau tunanganku." Ujar Reyna seolah membacakan hukum hak cipta; kepemilikan; mutlak. "Ini pesta pertunangan kita."

Minho terkekeh, mendekap Reyna gemas. Lalu menuruti kemauan gadis itu dengan senang hati. Membingkai bibir mereka dalam perisai kecupan yang manis dan lembut. Meski langit sudah gelap,dan salju turun membekukan udara. Namun ia merasa tubuhnya hangat, panas, terbakar, meleleh, mencair, lalu kembali mewujud.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya Octavian dapat teman baru."

Minho mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu. "Hebat." Minho menyeringai. "Octavian pasti akan dibuat sibuk melayani kejeniusan Newt dan Thomas."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Minho kembali menatap Reyna. "Tentu. Aku bertaruh, tak lama lagi Octavian akan punya hobi ke perpustkaan, membaca banyak buku, untuk mencoba menyaingi teman-temanku."

Reyna tertawa lembut. "Baguslah, artinya dia akan berhenti membuntutiku."

Minho ikut tertawa, memandang wajah Reyna tanpa bosan, lalu menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. _Mulai sekarang, ini akan jadi kebiasaanku_ , pikir Minho.

"Omong-omong, Rey?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimna caramu mengambil hati Newt? Kebenciannya pada Ramírez de Arellano sudah mendarah daging."

"Ah, itu..." Reyna menyeringai. "Rahasia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Adi_ _ós : sampai jumpa_

 _Comprendo : aku memahaminya_

 _Conquistador : penakluk_

 _Estoy bien : baik_

 _Hasta la vista : selamat tinggal_

 _Maraviloso : hebat_

 _Mucho gusto : senang berkenalan denganmu_

 _Muy amable : terima kasih, aku sangat menghargainya_

 _No hay problema : tidak masalah_

 _No lo quiero : aku tak menginginkannya_

 _Te queiro : aku mencintaimu_

 _Se_ _ñ_ _orita : nona_

 **A/N:** *tepar*

Pertama, **"Selamat datang di fandom** _ **crossover**_ **PJO–MRT bahasa Indonesia!"** *balon meledak-ledak, kertas kraf bertaburan heboh*

Terima kasih untuk **Akarry** , **Fluffy Party** , dan **fumate** yang telah mengadakan **Event The Demi-Runner**. Moga sukses yaa, kakakkk... ^o^

Jason Grace d'Jupiter el Maximuso la Optimuso :333 Dan... AikomalahnaksirPapanyaReyna XXXXD

 **Makasih buat yang udah terlanjur baca** :))) ayo ramaikan fandom ini ^o^

 _Review_?


End file.
